


The Howling

by wolflove



Series: The Forever Changed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dumbledore Alive, Dumbledore Manipulates, Eventual Pansy/Ron, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Things are not so black and white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you know is wrong. That is a fact you must embrace if you are to truly hear my story. To know the truth, you must cast all you know, all your misconceptions, aside. If you can do this, then sit back and get comfortable; you’re in for quite the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my first real attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic, which also corresponds to my writing my very first creature... anything in the HP world. And as happens when I go to do anything, I do not do it half-arsed. So as such, I have my very own definition and classifications for the Fae, and have put my own spin upon them. Because of this, I will aid you along as I write. When a new Fae Race or Classification arises, I will leave an ending note giving you information regarding what it will mean in this alternate verse I have created.
> 
> I will update this fic at least once a week. I may at times update more frequently, but this is all dependent on what is going on in my life, and if my muses decide to cooperate with me.
> 
> Beta'd by Fiyerboq.
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the song 'The Howling' by Within Temptation. It should do well in providing you with the tone this fic will take as it progresses.

It wasn’t a still night, which was never a bad thing. At least, not one where Draco Lucius Malfoy was concerned. The slight breeze coming in off the water, filled the villa suspended over the water  with the scent of the ocean and glorious fresh air. The heat of the sun was gone and a velvety darkness blanketed the sky.

Heaven. This must be what Heaven looks like. Or, at least, that was what he thought. But then, this villa in the Maldives had always been, and would always be, Draco’s very own safe haven. Now more so than ever before. Far away from England. Far away from the war; the insane Dark Lord taking over and ruining his family and his life. There were no grey clouds, dark skies, or tortured screams. Not that the nightmares were gone. But while he was here, awake, looking out over everything, he could pretend that they, as well, were far behind him.

There were familiar footsteps coming up behind him, yet still he tensed when his father’s hand landed on his shoulder. Flinching only drew the rabid dogs that made up the Inner Circle closer, for it indicated fear. He could never show fear, just as he could never show any other emotion.

“Relax, son. Here, at least, you are safe.”

Draco kept his eyes on the serene scene before him, though he did force his body to relax.

“But mother is not. Mother is dead; killed because I failed.” The anger and the regret... sadness, they were too strong to keep from deepening his voice more than the onset of puberty already had.

“Your mother was not weak or unintelligent. She knew what was coming and sacrificed herself willingly.” Lucius’ hand tightened on his son's shoulder, an offer of comfort that Draco rejected with a shrug of his shoulder. “Thanks to her sacrifice, I still live so that I may be certain you survive.”

“Do you think that makes me feel any better?” He turned and leveled a hard stare at his father. “My mother is dead because I failed. Because I am weak.”

“No, it is not weakness. The family kills only when it is worthy. This cause? It is no longer worthy.”

“And ensuring the safety of my family isn’t a worthy cause?!” Lucius was silent then, bowing his head. Draco raised his chin. He knew his father would have nothing to say to that, for Malfoys were raised to put family before everything... and Draco had failed this duty in knowing that if he did not kill, then his family would suffer death.

Silently standing, they faced each other like two sides of a coin. Younger, older; almost the perfect copy. Almost. Where Lucius bore a strong build with broad shoulders, Draco kept slender. Lanky almost, but with much more grace of form, drawing near androgynous. Then there was the touch of gold to his hair, differing from the white platinum blond of his father. But it was so slight, it was hardly noted.

“Eh, Excuse me, Master Malfoy, young Master Draco. It’s, it’s almost time...” They both turned to look at the small house elf shifting her feet and ducking her head, afraid of punishment for interrupting. It made Draco sick. The house elves only began acting like this after the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had come into residence.

Lucius was the one to speak. “Thank you, Daisy. You may go, but stay in the villa in case you are needed.”

Turning away, Draco left the deck and moved into the sprawling villa. It was a familiar vacationing spot for the family, built upon land that had long been in their family, even back when the Malfoys had been French nobles playing Court as the Malfoiy family. Ever since he was first taken there as a toddler, back in a time he couldn’t even really remember, he had claimed this place as his favorite. His ‘castle’. He had always loved being near the water, which was why he had chosen the room right off the deck to be his own, just to be close even as he slept.

Entering it now, he knew his father was still with him; had followed after him. Draco ignored his presence and went about as if preparing for sleep. Off came the thin cotton robe, leaving him in a pair of drawstring pants, hanging off of angular hips. A hand rose and fingers slid through golden locks of hair that went down to his ears only at the sides, nothing nearly as outrageous as his father’s long hair.

“It’s not going to happen,” he said as he moved to the platform bed draped in midnight blue sheets that matched the night sky. “The Fae blood is too far gone. It has been generations since more than one child has been born into our family. It won’t activate.”

“We will see.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the time struck right. It was  perfectly timed, seventeen years after Draco came into the world he fell onto his bed clutching at himself, jaw clenched as he stifled cries of pain. Lucius stood in the doorway, transfixed. All his prayers were coming to fruition right before his eyes.

It was only a short time until white light surrounded Draco’s body and by the time it faded, tears were silently sliding down Lucius’ cheeks. Silently, he moved to the bedside and looked down at his son, forever changed; he admired the Fae beauty his son now possessed. Then, he did something he hadn’t done since Draco was a toddler, he drew up the covers and tucked in his son who now rested in the magically induced coma that would allow his body to recover from the change.

“Happy birthday, my son.” At least Draco would be saved from this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some fun facts!
> 
> House Elves are the descendants of Brownies who were left behind (oh noes!) and were lured into magically binding contracts that leave them in virtual slavery to Witches and Wizards. Just a little tidbit, you'll learn more about this... eventually. ;)
> 
> Werewolves and Vampires are not considered Fae. They are, in this verse, creatures created by Dark Magic, and not naturally occurring.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to think of this as my 'feel good' chapter. Mainly because there is just so much about this chapter to feel good about.
> 
> Beta'd by djaddict.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

“Harry, mate!”

“Harry!”

A grin spread over Harry’s lips as he entered the dark and dank house of Grimmauld Place to see two very familiar faces bounding down the stairs toward him. And then he was left laughing as Hermione launched herself at him to the point he was almost knocked over backwards. Thankfully, Ron was there to steady him as he gained an armful of his happy girlfriend. Ron’s, not Harry’s, thankfully. The happy news had come over the summer, sharing of the happenstance from both sides.

“Hey guys, glad to see you too.”

It felt good to Harry being here, being in this place that, despite appearances, was his home. It was all behind him now, and this happiness, this complete sense of relief left him capable to leave his past behind him. Never again would he have to return to the Dursley’s. No more harsh words, no more punishments for small or imagined slights and wrongdoing.

“It’s so good to see you guys again.”

“Well, get on with it. You lot are blocking the door.” Harry shot Moody a large grin before the trio finally made their way down to the lower kitchen, entering a chattering, body filled kitchen.

There came a chorus of greetings, and as embrace after embrace from multiple redhaired Weasley’s and various Order members, Harry could not help the tears that gathered to make his green eyes brighter than normal.

“Oh, I’m just so glad its gone so well. Hedwig is already back. Waiting upstairs for you, dear. All fed and content.” Harry felt like his grin was permanently in place as Mrs. Weasley embraced him, and he gave her cheek a kiss.

“That was bloody brill, Harry!”

“Brill? Why, George, you jest! It was nothing sort of wicked!” Harry chuckled at Fred and George across the long table. “Though I have to admit, really glad to be myself again.”

“Aye, you’re right there, Fred.” Harry was then on the receiving end of two very comically pitying looks. “You’re a bit of a shrimp, there Harry.”

“Oi,” he called out in mock offense. “I’m not short!”

“That’s right, he’s just a bit vertically challenged.” The room erupted in laughter and Harry attempted to swat Ron on the back of the head.

Today, Harry James Potter was no longer a minor in the wizarding world. Today Harry turned seventeen. And today Harry left behind his only surviving relatives. Having gathered in the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive, A full group of Order members, including Fred and George, took the polyjuice potion, causing half the number to look exactly like Harry. Then off they fled all in different directions, just in case Death Eaters laid in wait.

They were lucky. Without reliable information, the departure of Harry from his Aunt and Uncle’s home was not discovered.

The only word that Harry could have used to describe for what transpired after his midnight flight from Privet Drive was happiness. In seventeen years of life, this was the happiest birthday he had in memory. Friends and surrogate family, with laughter and gifts. Among the threat of death, in the middle of war, such a time could still, thankfully, be celebrated. And with what loomed ahead, Harry did not feel guilty enjoying it.

* * *

“Oi, I can’t move another bloody inch.”

Harry chuckled as he himself fell back onto his own bed and looked over to Ron, who was groaning in agony over an overly full belly.

“Seriously, Harry. If you weren’t my mate, I’d be bloody jealous! Mum never cooks up such a feast for my birthday!”

Harry rolled his eyes and made a halfhearted attempt at chucking a pillow at Ron, which meant it landed halfway between their beds, making Harry groan and Ron laugh.

“Bloody hell, Ron. It feels so good being out of there finally. For good.” Harry was now full sprawled on his bed, looking up at the cracked and peeling ceiling of the room they shared.

“I can only imagine... Harry, mate, what is it?”

The sudden shout of pain had Ron, full stomach forgotten, leaping out of his bed and across to Harry, who was now bent double on his side. However, instead of grabbing at his forehead, which was bad, but normal, it was his stomach.

“Mum? Mum! Something’s wrong with Harry!”

Not that Harry was aware of much by then. The sharp pain was sudden and horrible, worse than the pain he received when Voldemort was angry, something he had not thought was possible. Yet here he was, unable to keep the cries of pain at bay, or the tears.

He knew that people were in the room, people not Ron. He heard bits and pieces of what they said, but none of it made sense.

“What happened...”

“... don’t know...”

“Out of my way, woman.”

“How dare you...”

“Out... keep quiet...”

“... inheritance... won’t know until...”

And then the blissful embrace of darkness, taking him away from everything.

* * *

The room was silent as it was suddenly filled with a bright white light, the source being Harry, cocooned deep within. Severus kept his wand trained on the boy, reading the information the diagnostic spell he had cast continuously fed into his mind. The fluctuations of magic were off the charts, as to be expected when such a magically gifted boy gained a creature inheritance.

“What... what exactly is going on? What does he mean by ‘creature inheritance’?”

Severus found his lips twisting into a frown as the annoyingly nosey young witch spoke up, shooting off a question with that distressed look upon her face. However, despite the fact she was looking at her beau beseechingly, he answered.

“What I mean, Ms. Granger, is that some wizards and witches have in their blood the blood of humanoid creatures, and at times it can activate and change said witch or wizard once they reach their magical majority, which is at seventeen. Normally, a magical majority being reached is unfelt, and happens at the exact time of their birth seventeen years later, but when it coincides with an Inheritance...” He trailed off and motioned with his free hand to the bed where Harry laid.

“But, I’ve never heard of this...”

“Hardly surprising. As much as you like to claim the contrary, you do not know everything.” The sneer was an automatic reaction, and in his opinion, completely warranted.

“You don’t have to be such a bloody...”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, stop right there. He is still your Professor.” Severus returned his eyes to the prone form upon the bed as Molly Weasley began to lecture her son. “Now,” she continued, tone softening, “why don’t you and Hermione go to the sitting room. You should be able to explain things to her.” In his peripheral, he watched as she gave her son a sympathetic smile and a pat upon his head. It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together, what with how pale the boy’s freckled face got. And then the two young ones were gone, with Granger shooting off questions the moment they stepped out of the room.

“I heard the boy fell sick on his birthday this past school year,” he said, sounding for all the world as if he was discussing the weather.

“Yes, he did. He and all his brothers, save Percy. Arthur and I knew most of our children would, with the two of us, the Fae blood was too strong in them.”

He might have been seen as a cold and heartless bastard, and lacked any knowledge himself on how a proper family functioned, but that did not mean he would think her plight any less than it obviously was to her. “What type of Fae are they?”

“Elementals. They get it from Arthur’s side. All of them Fire but Ron, surprised us all he did, being a Water Elemental. What about Harry? Do you know...?”

“No. As far as I knew, James Potter had no strong Fae Blood in him, and his mother was a muggleborn, so it is highly unlikely it is from her. We will have to wait until it is over to identify his race.” Facts he was sure about. If there had been any long standing myth within her family that an ancestor had married a fae, Severus was sure he would have heard of it, but he had not.

All thought on the matter were put on hold in the next instance, paused by an unsuspecting fluctuation in his readings and a strong burst of magical power. Blinding light filled the room, causing Molly to cry out as they both shielded their eyes. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Wand still on Harry’s form, and eyes partially shielded, he saw the reason for the fluctuation. A darkness fought the pure magic of transformation. Black nothingness against white light, centered upon his head.

“Severus, what does this mean?”

“I... do not know.”

* * *

The first thing that Harry became aware of as he woke up was that he was hungry. This was quickly followed up by an extreme urge to use the pot. This was nothing strange to him. Opening his eyes, he groaned as bright light from the open window hurt his eyes. Reaching up, he scrubbed at his face with his hands.

“Harry, mate, you’re awake,” came Ron’s voice, likely from the direction of his bed.

“No, really? I thought I was sleep walking with my eyes open.”

Ron chuckled at the sarcasm which had Harry smiling, slightly. Well, until he realized something was slightly off with that chuckle, and there was a retort missing.

“Hey, what’s up?” He opened his eyes again, looking over at his friend. However, instead of the blurry red haze he expected to see, he saw Ron as clearly as if he had his glasses on. No, clearer. Brighter.

“Its nothing mate, I’ll tell you later.” As Ron spoke, Harry reached up to double check that his glasses were not sitting on his nose. He did fall asleep with them on sometimes, but no. They were not on his face, and instead sat on the nightstand.

“How do you feel?”

Harry looked back to Ron, brows still furrowed. “Confused. I can see you, and I don’t have on my glasses.”

Ron’s amused chuckle did not make Harry feel better. Instead, it made him frown. He did not like missing out on jokes, especially when they involved him. “What’s so funny?”

Ron pointed to the full length mirror that had not been there last night.

Last night... Memories came back. Memories of laughing with Ron in bed, and then the pain, and the voices... he was off the bed like a shot, though that just ended up with him stumbling slightly. He felt so very off. Something was strange, different. He looked up as he was slightly bent over, a hand braced on the footboard of his bed, and then froze.

He saw himself in the mirror. Yeah, changed had been a good description, because he was changed. He barely recognized himself. His hair, while having been a very, very dark brown that was practically black before was now jet black. Like Snape’s. Except the color was where the similarity ended. It was no longer an unruly mess. It was pulled back in a braid the fell to his... knees. Standing up straighter, he grabbed for the braid, staring at it.

“Yeah, that’s Gin. She said you would hate having all the hair and braided it for you while you slept.”

Looking to his friend once more, he opened his mouth and finally words came out. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days.”

“Three days...” His eyes wandered back to the mirror. He was taller, how much taller he did not know, but noticeable. Maybe near six feet now? He touched his face lightly, then his ribs. The shallowness of malnutrition was gone. You could no longer see and count his ribs. His stomach was flat. His tanned fair skin looked healthy. And his ears... Reaching up he touched the elongated and pointed tip of one, and was amazed at how sensitive it was to touch and how it twitched.

But probably the most amazing of all the changes were his eyes. They’d always been green, but not like this. It was like a gradient change, almost black at his pupil and changing to a bright green on the outer ring. And the longer he stared at the mirror, the closer he drew to it, he realized that, yes, there were rings. Bands of different shades of green surrounding the pupil, creating the illusion of a gradual change from far away.

“Ron, what the bloody hell happened to me?”

Looking up in the mirror, he met Ron’s eyes in it, his friend still sitting on his own bed.

“A lot, mate.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elemental's are Fae that are connected to one particular element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water). They have the ability to control that element. More than that, they can also _become_ that element. This [example](http://www.elfwood.com/art/d/e/deva/fireelem.jpg) is just to show what I mean by that (all rights to picture reserved to artist, I do not claim it as my own). More information on Elemental's will be found later within the fic itself.


	3. The Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Fiyerboq. 
> 
> After this, I will update on Monday each week.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Beta’d by Fiyerboq

A bathroom break and a kitchen raid later, Harry was found back in his room, sitting at the head of his bed with Ron at the foot and a myriad of Molly’s food spread out between them. Strangely, the house was pretty silent and empty. Ron had said that everyone was pretty much back at the Burrow; those who were not working, at least. It was Ron’s watch duty right now, which was why he was here.

“Life goes on, you know? Plus, Snape said you were fine, and apparently people are trusting him now that he’s given up spying.” He gave a general shrug of his shoulders and went about pulling apart a biscuit that steamed as if it had just been baked. Oh, the wonders of magic.

“I can’t believe how much has been going on while I was with the Dursley’s, and now this...” he motioned to himself and shook his head. He then glared at the long black rope of hair that was really bloody annoying to have. “Remind me to have someone cut this thing off,” he groused, very displeased with it. He was no bloody ponce to put up with such long bloody hair.

Ron snickered. “Come on, mate. You look very pretty with that hair. Bet you’ll have a whole line of male suitors.” He chuckled and ducked at a grape being thrown his way.

“You’re a horrible friend.”

“Well, then, I guess I won't tell you what’s going on with your pointy ears there.” Ron grinned as Harry frowned in his direction.

“Fine. You’re not a horrible friend. Now get on with it.”

Picking up his own biscuit, he tore it open and drizzled it with a healthy amount of honey as Ron settled in for whatever grand explanation he had.

“Well, some wizarding families somewhere in their lineage had children with other magical creatures, mostly among the Fae. Like Veela, they’re Fae.” Harry nodded as Ron spoke. Ok, he knew Veela bred with humans. There was Fleur, after all. “Well, there are a whole lot more types of Fae than just Veela. Or, there were more. But not all their kids would end up Fae, and the ones that were just normal witches and wizards would still carry that...” his face screwed up as he tried to think.

Harry grinned and swallowed the honey covered biscuit bit in his mouth. “Gene,” he supplied.

“Yeah, gene. So every so often, when a kid turns seventeen, their Magical Inheritance... thing triggers, and they become Fae. And... wham, Creature Inheritance.”

“So, you’re saying Dad had faery blood in him? Don’t you think that is something I should have been told before now? ‘Hey Harry, just so you know, when you turn seventeen you might get pointy ears and long arse hair.’” Ron thought that was funny and laughed until he caught Harry’s very unamused glare.

“Yeah, well, it is a bit of a surprise. No one knew about it, and no one has any clue whether it came from your mum or dad. Even Dumbledore had no knowledge about it, and that’s saying something. The old man knows everything.” Harry rolled his eyes as Ron accompanied his words with an arching arm motion.

“Yeah, well, anyway. So, there are different Fae races. There are the demi-fae, like House Elves. They can’t reproduce with witches, wizards, humans or any of the other fae. A bloody relief, that. Then there are the other Fae. There are the Sidhe.” Pausing, Ron pulled out his wand and spelled the word out in sparkling trails of magic. “They are like elves in muggle fiction.”  
Harry gave Ron a look that clearly said he was shocked at the reference.

“Hermione,” he said with a lopsided grin, though Harry could not help but notice something a bit off with it. Not that he had a chance to mull over it. “Then there are Elementals, Beansidhe - proper Beansidhes,” another one spelled into the air, “and Nymphs, Dwarves, Goblins, Gnomes, Veela...” Harry nodded, though he was pretty sure he was not going to be able to remember all of that.

“You, mate, are a Sidhe now.” Ron sat back and popped a few grapes into his mouth, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Harry took a moment, licking the sticky honey off his fingers as he let this all sink in. “So... I’m an elf. And how the hell do you even know all this? Has Hermione possessed you?”  
Ron rolled his eyes, though Harry noticed a bit of his smugness left him. “This information isn’t really listed in general reading for witches and wizards anymore, because the Fae don’t usually mingle with muggles, and Fae Inheritances have begun to decline in recent generations. Plus, I’m in a unique position to know all of this.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at his best friend as Ron shifted in his seat and looked at the food between them, obviously trying to avoid saying something. “Ron... what do you mean?”  
Ron sighed. “There is a reason why mum and dad have all of use while other pureblood families only get one or two kids. That is because both mum and dad have strong Fae blood, but never changed. Boosts fertility, or something.” He made a funny face then. “And, well...” He shrugged a bit. “When I got sick on my birthday? It was really me getting my inheritance.” Ron looked up at Harry then. “I’m Fae, Harry. An Elemental, like my brothers. Well, except Percy. He’s not, and a bit sore about it...”

“Wait! You’re telling me that you and everyone else in your family are Fae?” Harry was leaning toward Ron, and incredulous look on his face.

Ron held up his hands, eyes wide. “No, just me, George, Fred, Charlie and Bill. Well, Gin might be a Fae, but we won’t know until next year...”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ron shifted a bit again. Harry could tell that he was finding this difficult, but he didn’t care. He felt a bit cheated that his best friend hadn’t told him any of this.  
“We promised mum we wouldn’t leave until everyone of use reached majority, and then go together. Then the war started up, and there was no way I was going to leave you guys even if it did happen, so I thought I had time. Then things with Hermione...

“Harry, we have this bit of glamour we can do. A spell that makes us look human, and it is powerful. It will allow our glamour to age at a human pace while we stay the same. Many Fae do this when they have a human family, so they can stay with their family. I... I was going to stay behind. I was going to do that, to be with Hermione, and stick around. I wasn’t going to leave.”

Something about Ron’s words clicked in Harry’s head then. “‘Leave’ ‘wasn’t’, what the bloody hell are you saying?”

Ron finally met Harry’s eyes, and he no longer looked good natured and teasing. He looked, well, heartbroken. “A long time ago, the Fae left for a different world. Muggles, witches and wizards got too greedy, bloody, and fearful. They felt they could no longer live among them, so they used their magic to leave and find a new home. But they have people, Guardians, that come back here and find the newly awoken and give them the choice to go home. Some wait, if they have human families, most don’t. I was going to stay and be with Hermione but... I don’t know if she wants me now.”

Alright, so with there being a completely separate world out there with mythical beings would take some processing, but that could wait. What couldn’t wait was the fact that his best friend was obviously in pain. So he focused on the one thing he could, at that point, work with.

“What do you mean? Hermione not want you? Ron, she bloody well loves you. All those letters she wrote me over the summer, all the dancing around each other you two have been doing. How can you think she wouldn’t want you?”

Harry watched as his friend got up and walked across the room. “I told her. With you like you were, I had to tell her. And... I showed her, because she didn’t believe me, so I dropped the glamour for her. She said something about how she didn’t think she could live a lie and not wanting me to hide myself and a bunch of other things. She’s been staying at the Burrow.”

There was something in how Ron said those words that had Harry’s eyes straying to the other bed in the room. Unmade, slept on. Clothing still in the drawers from what he could tell, Ron’s trunk nearby, the perch for Pig. “You’re not just on duty for right now, are you? You’ve been staying here, haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ron was now at the window, looking out. “She said she needed space, so I’m giving it to her.”

Harry nodded, though Ron could not see, standing as he was. And, really, the was the extent with how comfortable he felt digging into the relationship of his two friends; he was fairly certain it would be the same for Ron. So, Harry did what he thought was best for the situation and changed the subject.

“So... you look different? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me?”  
Turning back around, Ron smiled, and Harry felt relief wash over him. Distractions, they were always good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot was mentioned here! However, I will only give you a snippet regarding one of the Races mentioned.
> 
> Beansidhe - pron; Banshee. They are highly coveted Fae in the world of the Fae. Rarely born, and always only female. They are fore-tellers of Death among the family, Clan and Realm they claim as their own. However, it is a dangerous gift, as mass deaths can severely weaken or even kill the Beansidhe who foretells it.
> 
> Review? I like reviews! Do not be afraid to let me know what you think.


	4. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by djadict.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

The night was still and quiet, making the sure steps Severus made on his way to Albus’ office echo louder than normal. During the summer months the school fell into an almost unnatural quiet that even he, at times, found unnerving. As sour and impersonal as he kept himself, he still associated the school with children running about underfoot. Being filled with children was Hogwarts’ natural state of being. This quiet in the summer was in many ways the quiet before the storm.

“Ginger snap.” Severus had long given up trying to figure out what appeal muggle sweets held with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Sometimes, it was best to simply accept his small oddities. Frankly, the man was difficult in every way, so there was no sense trying to figure out something so small and insignificant.

He rose up the spiral staircase, aided by the ancient magic embedded in every single stone of the castle and approached his office. After a light rap upon the wooden door he entered into the room Albus seemed to always inhabit, as was only proper. No one held the trust and acceptance to merely enter his office without warning. Not even Severus, whom the old man told often that he was his most trusted. But then, how many others heard those same words?

“Ah, Severus. Come, sit. What news do you have of young Malfoy?”

He took a seat before the Headmaster’s desk, and arranged his long limbs before speaking. With his back straight, robes falling just so and arms resting upon the armrest, he gave the illusion of relaxation. “I have learned... much.” That was an understatement. Long fingers traced invisible and unknown patterns on the surface of the armrest as he chose his words carefully.

“First, I must inform you that Draco, Potter and Ronald Weasley were not the only ones to gain their Fae Inheritance in this generation. There are others from within the school, two from Beauxbatons, and one from Salem. There are four Guardians here as well. They have begun gathering the children together at Draco’s villa, at the insistence of Lucius, for Draco’s safety.”

Having paused for a purpose, Severus studied the wizened face before him. However, as always, Albus Dumbledore kept his features perfectly schooled, only allowing a single brow to rise. “I see. Go on, I can see there is more you have to tell.”

Severus gave a slight nod of his head before he continued. “They are aware of Harry Potter’s awakening, and have requested his presence along with George, Fred and Ronald Weasley. Draco has given permission for them to be present, and as such they can enter the ancient wards surrounding the villa.”

Severus watched as Dumbledore sat back in his chair with steepled fingers. In times like this, Severus wished he could slip undetected into the old man’s mind and see what lay there, what thoughts whirled around, the plans made... However, he was very aware that while he was a Master at the Mental Arts, he was merely a novice compared to someone as controlled and collected as Albus Dumbledore.

“Do you think that this is wise? The moment Harry leaves the protection of the Fidelus, he will be in danger of being detected.”

Severus could not help the slight upturn to one corner of his mouth then, memory of his talk with the four Fae Guardians surfacing. “In their words, ‘This is a polite request. However, they will attend even if our request is refused. Wizarding magic is incapable of stopping us from collecting our charges.’”

There was no outward sign of anger or contempt after he spoke. As always, Dumbledore was composed. Always composed.

“Very well. To ensure the integrity of the Fidelius upon Grimmauld Place, the children will be gathered and will attend. Why have they not requested William or Charles?” Dumbledore asked.

“They have already been spoken to, it seems, when they gained their Inheritance.” Which was not surprising in the least. They were efficient creatures.

“I see. Then I shall gather the children. How will they be transported?”

Severus reached into his pocket then and pulled out a round, smooth stone, turning it in his fingers. “The Guardians informed me that a portkey would suffice. It was prepared before I left.” His eyes rose up as Albus began to reach out for it. Instantly his fingers closed around it before depositing it safely back into his pocket. “They instructed that I be the only one to handle it, and to be the one escorting the children to the Villa.” Severus sighed internally upon seeing the white eyebrow raise once more. “Apparently being Draco’s Godfather gives me certain privileges, such as being one of two wizards they trust being within the wards of the Villa.”

Severus was interested to see a brief flare of irritation from Albus. He committed it to memory immediately, storing it for contemplation at a later date.

“Very well.”

* * *

It was strangely soothing to sit upon the deck and watch the monsoon rain down around them. Long ago special wards had been erected over the villa, protecting it from the horrendous wear and tear the wooden structure would have endured due to the weather, giving it a six foot buffer between the villa and the dome that encased it. The dome was rather ingenious. It kept the villa climate controlled. The humidity was kept to acceptable levels, rain was kept out, nothing beyond a pleasant breeze was allowed past.

So Draco lounged on the deck, relaxing on the long outdoor couch with his eyes upon the storm kept safely away from them. Long fingers trailed through incredibly soft brown hair. The hair belonged to one of his dearest friends. Having gained her own Inheritance, Pansy had been brought to the villa by the guardians, and Draco couldn’t have kept back the relief it brought him to have her close.

Looking down, he smiled slightly at her sleeping form. Like himself, her body had changed. She had grown taller and gained a beautiful willowy build. Although, she’d been displeased by the loss of her hips, she had been fond of her curves. However, that was not the only change. Her hair had softened and become longer, and her eyes had changed to resemble brown crystals. But what was even more enchanting about them, in Draco’s opinion, where their veins of a darker brown that shot through, like the imperfections you would find in an unpolished gem.

His eyes then went back to the stormy scene. To be outside and safely watching a storm, unaffected, as it raged around you... The only sight he thought that could beat this was the one time he visited here when a hurricane had hit. That had been quite the sight.

“She is still sleeping?”

Draco’s body tensed and his hand was on his wand before his eyes locked upon the tall, lithe form of Theo, his only other friend among this madness and change. Like Draco, Theo’s changes had been minimal. His hair stayed the same length, though perhaps softened a touch, and became more golden than ash blond. He grew, but his slender build did not change. The only major difference came in his eyes, which would no doubt match the bluest of skies.

“She is determined to match your control of the wind,” Draco responded, voice kept as soft as Theo’s was.

“She is also not really asleep.” Came a slightly irritated voice.

Draco looked down and smiled into narrowed eyes. He took his hand from her hair and draped his arm on the back of the couch, allowing her to rise into a seated position.

“Sorry, love. I thought you enjoyed being talked about.” Draco smirked, easily falling into a comfortable and familiar role.

“Don’t be a prat, Draco. It is highly unattractive,” Pansy said with a sniff as she righted the light cotton dress she wore.

“Yes, well, before you two start to bicker, you should know you are wanted. It is about time for Potter and his company of misfits to arrive.” If one did not know Theo, then one would not have caught the amusement in his voice that detailed the comment as a joke, one that got an amused smirk from both in his audience.

“And we just would not want to keep them waiting.” Rising up, Draco reached a hand down to Pansy. “Shall we, m’lady?” Having been childhood friends, they had years of acquiring their own brand of amusement and inside jokes. This happened to be one of them. A play back to a time, as young children, when together Draco and Pansy ruled over their very own little kingdom, with their very own little subjects their age. It just so happened that this very villa had been their chosen castle, and Theo had been among the young children visiting and deemed one of their subjects.

It felt good to slip back into the childish role. And it also felt good to, once again, make Pansy smile, instead of all the worrying she had done the previous year.

“Yes, I do believe we shall, m’lord,” Pansy replied, allowing Draco to help her rise up. Then, arm in arm, Draco escorted her into the villa with a chuckling Theo following in their wake.

Since the end of the school year previously, Draco had been here, alone. Hiding from the world, unable to contact anyone. Since Draco had been gifted this Villa when he entered Hogwarts, it was the only safe place. The only place Voldemort could not get at using his father, because it was no longer his father’s villa to control.

That month of being alone after everything that had happened at the end of the last school year had been its own brand of pure hell. Left to his own thoughts, he showed true the sentiment that your very own worst enemy was, in fact, yourself. What was worse, and yet a blessing at times, was that June and July were right in the middle of the Monsoon Season within the Maldives.

Then Faelan had arrived, staying a few short days before leaving. Then, one by one, his villa filled. Newly awakened Fae after newly awakened Fae was brought. Friend and stranger both filling up the wooden structure, taking away his solitude. Taking him from memories of tortures and his failings which haunted him, awake and while asleep.

Entering the main common room, which sat surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling glass doors, showing the tempest that raged outside, he was met with now familiar faces. Andrew Colt, the American, and oldest of them all, stood looking out to the storm. Taller than the rest of them - save one of their Guardians who stood an inch taller at six feet and eight inches - with broad shoulders cutting down to a trim waist. His chestnut brown hair was cut to his shoulders and pulled back in a queue, which did not hide his pointed ears. Draco knew that it was with golden-brown eyes that he watched the storm outside.

Upon the love seat sat the Metaxas twins; from Greece, they were, perhaps, the oddest of the bunch of them. Not for temperament, as they were easy enough to get on with. But merely because of their very short stature. They both had the slight olive skin tone many from Greece had, along with dark, earthy green eyes and golden strands of hair. Their differences came in the curvaceous and feminine build Chrysanthe possessed, as opposed to the athletic build of her brother, Demetrios. That and their heights, with Chrys coming to four feet and four inches, and her brother at four feet and five inches.

“You called for us,” he drawled dryly, looking at the four figures that made up their Guardians. Just as the children ranged in height, appearance, and race, so did their Guardians. One thing Draco rather detested about this situation was that, despite this being his home, despite him being the one giving permission for his home to be used as a shelter, he did not feel in control. He was not the one treated as owner and host. It got on his nerves, especially every time Faelan leveled a look upon him as if he were insignificant.

“Yes, the others are about to arrive.” Morchant’s voice had a way of seeming stern and uncaring all at once, as if he was bored despite always being on guard.

Draco escorted Pansy to a chair, deciding to perch upon the arm rest and stay near. Not for any particular reason, though a show of unity from the three Slytherin’s could only do good when faced by the onslaught of a Gryffindor invasion.

Theo had just stilled just behind and to the side of Draco, flanking him, when right in the middle they appeared. Three flaming youth marked by an ordinary, human presence. Unremarkable when surrounded by the Fae beauty this House and his companions possesed.

“See, Harry. We told you that they wouldn’t have their glamors up!”

“But why listen to us? Not like we know anything at all, right Ron?”

“I think it’s more the hair. He’s ridiculously embarrassed by it.” Snickers came from the red haired trio, and Draco watched, amused, as from behind the four he could see red appear upon the shell of his rounded ears. Blushing. Really, now.

Draco stood and clasped his hands behind his back and spoke before the Guardians could. “Welcome to Tempest Villa.”

Immediately, The small form of Harry Potter whipped around, green eyes wide as they took him in. Draco smirked, feeling smug. He knew Harry would see his beauty. Being a Sidhe, he couldn’t be anything but. He then turned his gaze to the three others.

The twins were easy enough to pick out, standing side by side, identical as only twins could be. Gone was the orange-tinged red of humans, leaving dark red streaked in yellow and orange in its place. Short hair spiked up. He imagined the twins thought it made it look like deep red flames on their heads. Features and height, both the same, and nothing really changed beyond being taller. Though he had to admit that, perhaps, the most noticeable improvement among all three Weasleys was the lack of freckles.

However, where the twins seemed like walking embodiments of fire, Ronald seemed... different. His hair was smooth and wavy, curling around his ears. With the same show of fiery red, orange and yellow hair, it seemed to flow together, shifting in the light like flames beneath water. It was distinctly odd to see, just as odd as the shifting quality of his eyes, as if the blue of his eyes was, in fact, water.

As intriguing as these three were, his eyes still, inevitably, returned to the hidden figure before him. But then, it was often that Draco found his eyes seeking out one Harry Potter.

“You need not hide yourself here. The wards on this place are ancient and not of wizard making. The Dark Lord cannot find this place, let alone breach its defenses.” It was meant to be comforting to them. Unlike the others who arrived, these four had reason to worry, as they came from the middle of a country in war. But more because, like he himself was now, they were hunted individuals.

“You’ll forgive us if we don’t take your word on that.” Harry’s voice, forever familiar to his ears; not that Draco actively realized he was so intimately acquainted with the voice. “You are a Malfoy, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, here is a bot on Dwarves. Shorter humanoids, closest to human in look, if not height. Their height average is between 4' and 4'5". They are abnormally strong, and as a species are generally master craftsmen and women.
> 
> Read and review! I like reviews!


	5. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates, but as Real Life is want to do, it reared its ugly head. However, I got this last chapter edited finally and am posting! Thanks to my wonderful beta, djaddict over on AFF, you are awesome for sticking with me, and as always, your input makes my fic make sense, and leaves me laughing by the end.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Traveling by portkey was an experience Harry was not very fond of in any way, shape or form. It left him even more off-kilter than apparating, or side-along apparating did, and that was saying something. He was also certain that no matter how many times he traveled this way, he would not get used to it like you did with apparating.

 

As soon as the sensation was over, Harry’s eyes opened and scanned the area around him. Unfamiliar faces dominated his view, that was the first that caught his attention. The next was the unfamiliar landscape outside of the large windows looking out on what, to him, seemed a very alarming rainstorm. Being from England, rainy seasons were not a novelty to him, but they rarely reached this level of ferocity. You could hear the wind and rain clearly through the wards that obviously kept it at bay, and it did little to settle Harry.

 

Then that voice came. Clearly spoken, deeper than it had been in boyhood, but carrying that tone; haughty and entitled. Cocky. That tone that always wormed its way beneath any calm defense he had erected and inspired an instant reaction. Today, this reaction was in the form of instantly moving to face his rival and preparing to defend himself. However, instead of a familiar face, he was faced with another largely unfamiliar one. A trio of unfamiliar faces that had a spark of familiarity to them.

 

They were positioned in that ridiculous way that those who had a flare for arrogance and dramatics tended to favor. It was suppose to be intimidating, Harry was sure. However, they lacked certain prerequisites to be truly intimidating; like being certifiably insane.

 

But while all three were familiar in a vague way, it was the one in the middle that held the majority of Harry’s attention. His heart sped up and he attributed it to adrenaline. Malfoy had changed just as drastically as Harry’s own change had been. But also, just like Harry’s, much of the change only enhanced the attributes he already had. The pale gold hair was long, like Harry’s, and fell loosely in a platinum fall of tresses, as straight and fine as his father’s... no. It looked more silky and soft than Lucius Malfoys platinum hair had ever been.

 

Gone were the awkward, pointy features Ron had often attributed to Draco being like a ferret. He was filled out, proportionate to his tall height, but still taller than Harry was. His skin was pale - the Hermione sounding voice in his head provided the word ‘alabaster’ - and looked flawless. For a reason Harry was not prepared to look into, he wanted to touch it and see if it was as smooth as it looked.

 

What caught him the most about the changes were Draco’s eyes. Grey still, yes, but more... like Harry’s own, they shifted from near black to a light, silvery-grey ring at the outside. He wondered, if he drew near, how many grey rings made up the seeming gradual shift to his eyes? This was a different man, a different creature standing before him. Harry felt the loss of the boy he had known, and went up against so often, keenly. He had not realized exactly how involved in his life Draco had been, for a change like this to seem so... depressing.

 

These were not thoughts he wanted to have in regard to Draco Malfoy, and likely was why he stayed poised to fight. At least fighting, verbally or physically, was something familiar; a reminder that this was, indeed, Draco Malfoy, his rival and nemesis.

 

“You need not hide yourself here. The wards on this place are ancient and not of wizard making. The Dark Lord cannot find this place, let alone breach its defenses.” Those words held no comfort for Harry.

 

“You’ll forgive us if we don’t take your word on that. You are a Malfoy, after all.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound as hard as it came out, but he could not change that now.

 

While he had spoken, a soft ‘pop’ sounded in the room, announcing the arrival of Severus Snape, not that Harry registered that beyond shoving it aside.

 

“How very Potter like, to accept an invitation and then be rude to the host. Didn’t the people who raised you teach you even the most basic of manners? Oh, right, I forgot. You were raised by muggles.” As each word slipped from Malfoy’s mouth Harry felt his blood begin to boil.

 

“Oy! Ferret, why don’t you go and shove it,” Ron said immediately, stepping forward before Harry’s hand shot out and stopped him from drawing closer.

 

“I have no reason to be polite to you Malfoy, just as I have no reason to trust you.” Harry kept his eyes steadily on Draco’s, forever defiant. He would never give Draco Malfoy an inch.

 

“It is called common courtesy, Potter. And really, the least you could do is to not act like a poor heathen, it is bad enough there are now Weasley’s in residence.” That familiar sneer...

 

Voices erupted around them; Ron and the Twins yelling because of the slight to their family, the two flanking Draco defending Draco in their haughty way. Pansy even stood up to speak. But there Draco and Harry stayed, eyes still locked on each other.

 

* * *

 

The sigh that followed immediately after the soft ‘pop’ of apparition sounded, was a tired sound speaking of an old age the wizard who had just arrived did not yet possess. The sight that met him was distressing, to say the least, especially coming on the heels of having been waylaid by that infuriating werewolf that just had to stick his nose where it did not belong. He should have been here first. Should have arrived moments before the Gryffindor quartet and been able to keep the volatile youths in line. Alas... failure. He had arrived too late, and his idiot godson proved his good upbringing for naught in purposefully needling all four Gryffindors needlessly.

 

Knowing better than to step in among quarreling young fae who as of yet had no idea how to control their new magic, he moved over to the only ones capable of stemming the tide of battle. Merlin knew the three youths not currently involved in the spat would help. The twins seemed too interested, and the American... too indifferent.

 

“You will not stop them?”

 

“No.” Faelan said. The one Severus thought of in charge, though it was never formally acknowledged to him. Since meeting him Severus had found himself slightly disturbed by the similarities the man shared with Draco. His white hair was kept short, though. But his skin tone was the same, though dark blue ink of his tattoos marred its perfection. Their height and build, though, were similar, as were their angular and aristocratic features. Both pleasing to the eye in the same way, and with their grey eyes, they could easily pass as brothers.

 

Draco had scoffed at him when he had pointed out the similarities upon first meeting the elf, and Faelan? He was not one predisposed to conversing with those he found unimportant.

 

“Watching them like this will allow us to ascertain the type of personalities they have.” Severus removed his eyes from Faelan, whom he had been expecting to say more, and looked down to the short dwarven woman named Braith. Just taller than the twin dwarves avidly watching the heated exchange, Braith was a curvy and solid woman. Not overweight, but obviously a fighter. Her hair was a startling dark red, kept braided about her head. A no nonsense type, he had derived. He looked away, though, when she turned her orange eyes on him. They were very unsettling to look at, being such an unnatural color. “We will stop them before they do anything too foolish and destructive.” Braith continued on to say.

 

“Hush. Look.” Sian was the youngest, and Severus wondered how the Elemental had gotten her post in the first place. She was of a short and of lithe build; petite and without even lanky muscle. With her green hair falling in waves, framing her large mossy green eyes and heart shaped face, she looked infinitely more delicate than the other three who stood with her, and seemed to be the most innocent and naive of them all as well. “Young Draco, and the one called Potter. Look at them.”

 

Severus did so then, paying more attention to the two of them than the ones currently bickering. They were still and focused on each other amidst the yelling. It was distinctly odd. He was sure that they would have been at the forefront of the dispute and already be exchanging blows. Yet there they stood.

 

“It is time to end this.” Morchant, the shadowy mountain of a man, pushed off from the wall he leaned against and approached the bickering teenagers. Towering over everyone in the room, Morchant moved fluidly and emanated power from every pore. The bluish-black Sidhe was obvious purely bred of his kind, holding no human imperfection of color to him. He was, from head to toe, the embodiment of night; black with a hint of dark blue. A man who, in the dead of night, could truly disappear from sight. His long braid swished in the air as he strode forward, his presence immediately drawing attention.

 

The Metaxas twins saw the man first and stilled where they were sitting. Then Pansy and Theo spotted him, mouths falling shut and eyes turning to him, thought their cheeks were still flushed from the argument. Then the Weasley brothers, noticing the attention of their quarry was elsewhere, turned and fell silent as well.

 

But still, Draco and the Potter boy saw only each other.

 

* * *

 

Knowing exactly what it was he was doing, Morchant drew up just behind the boy called Harry Potter and laid a hand upon his shoulder. His eyes were on young Draco. His lifespan may have been lesser than Faelan’s, but Morchant had still seen much, and learned a great deal. He knew that how the two came out of this daze would speak of much. It would, in the eyes of their four Guardians, forever mark which path they would walk together.

 

The moment his hand fell upon Potter’s shoulder the hold each other’s gaze held upon them fell away. Immediately Draco’s eyes were on Morchant, the grey darkening from the inside out immediately, pushing back the color, staining his eyes black. The haughty sneer morphed into a snarl. Beneath his hand, Potter stiffened and immediately moved from him, shuddering as if in revulsion.

 

However, there was no time to be smug at being proven right. Stepping forward, Morchant dropped the limiters that kept his magic in check in order to impress the feral youth with his strength and dominance, forcing him to back down. This kept Draco from attacking, but he could see the darkness linger and knew that, from now on, and for years to come, Draco would not trust him anywhere near Harry Potter.

 

“All of you,” he said, turning his attention upon all of the children. “Stop acting like petulant children fresh out of their nappies. It is unbecoming for fae to act this way because of petty wizarding squabbles.” His eyes fell and met narrowed green eyes. “It is time you cast aside these idiocies and start anew. Where we will go there is no room for pathetic and inconsequential differences as seen by wizards.”

  
His voice had been strong and stern. He was speaking to all of them, expecting to be heard and for his words to be accepted. He was not expecting both sides to immediately rise up and balk at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in ending! I love reviews, tell me what you think. Also, I will work more towards updating once a month.


	6. Talk of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to talk of update schedules at the moment. Wont make promises life and lack of motivation wont allow me to keep! But I am still working on this and the other stories as inspiration and motivation strike me.
> 
> This chapter is currently unbeta'd.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

The reaction to the big sidhe’s words was nearly instantaneous and fierce. There was a chorus of ‘what’ heard throughout the room, the only ones remaining silent being those three unrelated to the turmoil within the United Kingdom.

 

“What do you mean,” Harry went on to say, looking fierce as his attention focused on the tall Sidhe. Without realizing it, when the fuss had started, he had stepped back as Draco had surged forward, ending with them side by side. But more than that was the fact that Ron and the twins stood shoulder to shoulder with the Slytherins as well.

 

Harry watched as the Sidhe before them crossed his well muscled and powerful arms. Now this one knew how to be intimidating, Harry had to give him that. “We are here to take all of you to our home world.”

 

“No.” Surprisingly to Harry, that came from Draco. Harry glanced at him, slightly shocked, but returned his gaze to the Sidhe, anger rising. He was so very tired of being told what to do from everyone around him.

 

“This is our home. This is where our families are, and we are at war! I cannot leave them. They are counting on me, and I will not abandon them!” Harry’s fists clenched as he spoke, and he went to step forward, only to find Draco’s arm stretched out in front of him, stopping him. Harry looked to the Slytherin, numerous words to say floating in his head, but were never said. Draco’s attention was all on the man before him, his face set in grim lines. It was Draco who stepped forward and faced off with the Sidhe.

 

~~~~~POV Change - Draco~~~~~

 

It was a noticeable difference, the ways the Slytherins reacted to Morchant’s words compared to the Gryffindors. Where the fiery lions sputtered and became red with outrage, filling to the brim with their righteousness, the snakes stilled and hardened. He saw how Theo and Pansy seemed to still unnaturally in his peripheral, just as he saw the reactions of the four Gryffindors. Just as his now enhanced awareness caught on how the others in the room watched avidly, all without taking his eyes from Morchant.

 

He was shorter than the sidhe, yes, but that did not stop him from stepping forward in all of his Malfoy pride and glory, facing off as if it was he who was the larger man. And for a moment he just stared, and then he stepped past the large man so he could properly face the one he knew had the most pull, and was the one needing to be spoken with if anything was going to be changed in their plans.

 

“You know full well that none of us from the United Kingdom would agree to leave. All of us, every single one of us, is involved in the war brewing. The Dark Lord has lost his sanity, and kills without remorse. He killed my mother, my father is a hunted man by both sides of the war. Our families and friends are neck deep in danger. Do you think for one moment that any of us are willing to just leave them to fight and die? They may not be fae, but they are family.” For the first time in his life a fire burned deep inside Draco, spurring on his words. This fire, this passion was felt in the conviction behind what he said, saying things that normally no Slytherin would ever say.

 

After a moment, Faelan moved from the post he had taken and approached Draco. “You do your family line proud, young one.” Draco watched as the pale Sidhe's eyes then scanned over them.

 

“Faelan...” growled Morchant from behind Draco, and the young Sidhe felt his hackles raise. He already had a bone to pick with the massive fae, and now he would just add on to it. Well that was fine by Draco.

 

~~~~~POV Change – Faelan~~~~~

 

Faelan looked upon the young one that was so very like looking back in time to himself. No blue marred young Draco's skin, and his clothing was not of the Sidhe, but it was still easily seen, these parallels. Perhaps one day in the future this would come to be discussed, but for now there were other matters to handle.

 

Faelan's own bands of silver turned upon the three silent, watchful youths within the room. He saw varying expressions; curiosity, wariness and uncertainty prevalent. “Chrysanthe, Demetrois and Andrew. How much of this brewing war do you know?”

 

He watched as Chrysanthe moved from the couch she shared with her twin and stepped forward. “Yes. What we did not know through the news and rumors we learned from Theo. He was most forthcoming with information about both sides of the war.”

 

“She is correct,” Andrew added from his post, from which he had not moved.

 

“Good. Will you stay and begin your training here with your brethren who are already a part of this war and risk being pulled into it yourself? Or will you go to our Home World with a Guardian as your escort, at which time you will be placed and enter your respective districts for schooling and training?”

 

~~~~~POV Change – Chrysanthe~~~~~

 

Chrysanthe had been keeping her expression neutrally amused, hiding the thoughts running through her mind. As soon as this new group had arrived chaos had erupted. It was obvious to tell this large group of their number were well acquainted with each other and held per-established grudges. From what she had gathered it was a division of school segregation and the wizarding beliefs in pureblood.

 

Really, she did not want to become a part of a war. She wanted nothing to do with fighting, it just wasn't something she enjoyed, however... She glanced back at her twin, meeting identical dark, earthy green eyes.

 

_**Thoughts, Chryssa?** _

 

Chrysanthe smiled as she heard her twins mental voice within her own mind. What had merely been a naturally occurring empathic link before was full-blown telepathy now since their change.

 

 _ **I do not wish to fight, but... I don't want to go on. I feel like... we shouldn't.**_ Confusion reign in her mind, she didn't quite understand why she felt this need to stay. She hadn't formed real, lasting connections with the four others she had spent time with so far.

 

_**I know what you mean, I feel the pull to stay as well. Perhaps we are needed here.** _

 

 _ **Perhaps.** _ Chryssa then turned back to Faelan. “We will stay.”

 

“Yes, we will,” came Demetrios' voice from behind her.

 

~~~~~POV Change – Andrew~~~~~

 

Andrew really wanted to stay out of this. He did not hold to the belief of his countrymen in that it was his job to stick his nose into the business of other countries. He just wanted a different life, a better life. He wanted to stop being shuffled from foster home to foster home. He wanted to make something of himself with this fresh start.

 

However, once the twins spoke up he sighed and ran a hand over the top of his head, musing the hair he had pulled back so that a few errant strands were pulled loose. He frowned and pushed them back behind his ears. “I guess I will be staying as well. Wont be the only one going on.”

 

~~~~~POV Change – Draco~~~~~

 

Draco had watched the three uninvolved parties as they made their decisions, surprised when they voted to stay. If it had been him, he would have chosen to go on. This war was already screwed up beyond belief, and would likely only get worse. It was a bloody war chuck full of deaths already, and it was just starting to warm up.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Draco's eyes found Harry, the speaker. Of course it would be him to say something so idiotic as 'thank you' for a group of uninvolved people willingly putting themselves in danger. There was then a chorus of more 'thank you's'.

 

“We will try to keep you from getting involved.”

 

“Only Gryffindor's would thank people for getting involved in something they shouldn't and make empty promises,” he said, though without his usual sneer. His eyes were on Harry and... he could not summon up his usual level of disdain for the boy hero. Then a thrill shot through him when he saw that all too familiar fire light up in those impossibly green eyes... green eyes that now shown... almost glowed toward the outside... Ah, a bit of his true eye color must be showing through the glamour.

 

“As you wish. We shall be staying on Earth for the time being. Your training and education shall be from this location, if that is alright with you, Draco.” Draco was surprised and pleased to be addressed and asked. He pulled himself away from Harry's green eyes to look at Faelan.

 

“That is alright. I do not want to be at Hogwarts anyways.”

 

“Actually...” Draco's eyes went to his godfather who only now spoke up. From where he stood with the other Guardians. “Might I suggest that the children return to Hogwarts, the other three joining as well as transfer students. The children can be pulled from general classes and the student body told that they are now enrolled in advanced courses. Thus they can train, you can be a presence upon the school grounds to keep them protected, and they will still be able to be close and learn the movements of the war as they prepare.”

 

“Did your Headmaster put you up to this? You know we do not suffer a foolish wizards manipulations,” Faelan snapped, voice full of derision which caused a visible reaction in young Harry and his red haired companions.

 

“No, it is mine alone which I will suggest to him upon returning, if you wish. He will not like Harry separated and secluded where he cannot keep watch on him. You may disregard him, but he is capable of making trouble for you. Even withholding information for the children to participate as they wish to protect their own. Potter, you will hold your indignation at bay. You are but a boy idolizing the first father figure you ever had that wasn't a complete rubbish-bin. There is much about Albus Dumbledore you do not know.”

 

Faelan sighed and held up a hand as the young Harry Potter was about to speak. Rash, that one. “Be still, young Sidhe. The opinions of others are just that, the opinions of others that are not you. You would do well to remember that. For now, you all are here until your start at Hogwarts once more. Draco, can you see to the new arrivals receiving rooms? I also suggest you children get to know each other outside of wizarding prejudices. Guardians, Severus Snape, come, we will talk elsewhere.”


	7. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is odd, but here is a small little chapter whose main purpose is to give you more of a feel for the villa. A filler chapter. Next will come the guardians talk, and then we will have a look into how these nine teens will interact with each other.
> 
> I would like to take a moment to thank [Aly1998](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly1998/pseuds/Aly1998) for her comments. I like getting comments, they are my lifeblood, and in moments where I feel stumped they give me that burst of inspiration to continue on and finish.
> 
> This chapter is currently unbeta'd. Looking for another beta, and perhaps to also be a bit of a cheerleader to help me keep going.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

As pleased as Draco was to have been acknowledged in a more befitting way for his position and the fact he was the host of this little sanctuary, he was still angry over the things that had happened. Not to mentioned confused and unnerved. When the moment between Harry and him was broken it had been a rather cruel jolt to his system, and he'd been filled with a near blind rage toward the large Sidhe who had touched Potter. What was worse was that he felt an urge to touch Potter, a pull toward him that made absolutely no sense given their history as enemies and rivals.

 

He studied Faelan a moment before nodding and turning back to the waiting youths of mixed heritage. He stepped past Morchant, chin raised as he completely disregarded the Guardian's presence in the room, the primal part of him still called out for blood, but the more logical side of him knew he lacked the power and skills to exact revenge for touching Potter. For now ignoring him would have to do. Though Draco was still very unnerved with this reaction he had.

 

He then paused and turned back to Faelan after a moment's consideration. “You will speak to us regarding your discussion, correct?”

 

Draco watched the Sidhe for signs of falsehood, though he expected to receive none. Something about the Sidhe said that even if he would not inform them of the discussion he would be honest about said intentions. “Yes.”

 

“Then why don't we just sit in with you lot as well?” Came Ronald's voice from behind him, and Draco snarled silently at the imbecile.

 

“We should have a say in what's going on, this is our lives and our fight.” And of course, Potter. The both of them, always needing to be in the mix of everything.

 

Draco turned to speak up, but it was Theo's more controlled voice that spoke out. “They cannot force us to do anything we do not want to do. However, they are older, wiser and vastly more experienced. To have us all sit in on such a discussion would only mean that there are too many voices; too many hands in the proverbial cookie jar.”

 

Draco was thankful for Theo's words, but even more so when Pansy, nose turned up and looking the perfect picture of nobility, spoke up as well. “Yes, let them have their little pow-wow. Whatever they come up with will show us their level of usefulness, not to mention give us a good basis for whether or not they can be trusted.”

 

Draco smirked and ignored the indignant sound Morchant made and presented his arm to Pansy. “Follow us, we will show you to your rooms and give you a tour.”

 

“Why the little...”

 

“Morchant, watch your tongue.”

 

“Stop looking so smug, Faelan, you're only proud because he'll end up just like you, Goddess forbid.”

 

Draco ignored the voices of the Guardians as they left the large entertainment area, filing down the hallway toward the sleeping quarters.

 

“I don't like this,” came the young Weasley's voice.

 

“No one is expecting you to; I am not fond of this situation either.” He was disturbed from his thoughts when Pansy sighed and removed her arm from Draco's, causing him to look at her with a raised brow.

 

“Potter has been glaring at me since I touched you, and it is rather unnerving.” Pansy's words surprised him, and sure enough when he glanced behind them he caught green eyes glowering darkly at Pansy, and then switching to him once he noticed Draco looking, and then away.

 

“Interesting,” was what he responded with, but inside he was pleased beyond measure at the show of possession, for that was what he took it as. Possession. Something about that green gaze had spoke of Potter's displeasure over someone else touching what belonged to him. Draco knew that look well, as many children of his circle were raised to think that way when they laid claim to something. Draco was familiar with reacting that way. Though why it would please him was another matter entirely, one he was not comfortable examining.

 

“The villa is suspended over the water, and is all one story. Each room will open up to the outer deck giving you a clear view of the ocean and also will ope up to the private, inner deck which surrounds a small section of the ocean. The foundation is sound, protected from the elements. You may go outside no matter the weather, as the immediate vicinity is protected by a magical ward controlling the climate and atmosphere of the villa, keeping out the rain and dampening the high winds that can appear. The ward also keeps out unwanted wildlife and pest, including the immediately surrounding waters. Anything that could pose a threat within the ocean cannot enter the wards. As such you will tend to see much aquatic traffic, as its something of a safe zone. There are some life that can cause harm, but only in defense, as they are passive creatures by nature, so I suggest not being an idiot in the water.” Draco spoke loudly was they walked, bypassing the room given to the guardians and reaching toward the back of the villa. His father had suggested distance between the young and old might be wise, and Draco had agreed.

 

He stopped when he reached the 'younger section' and turned to face the group. “The room we have passed just not, on this side and on the other,” he motioned to the window looking out over the inner deck space to the opposite length of the villa. “They are the rooms for the guardians, my father, and Sev... Professor Snape have been given, though I suspect the professor will not be here often. From here on around to the other point will be the rooms for us, and any others if they are found. As this is my home, I hold the master suite at the very back of the villa, I do not suggest bothering me there without good cause. There are six rooms on either branch of this section of the villa leading back toward the master suite. This hall is called the West Wing, the opposite hall is call the East Wing. The Metaxas twins are in the first two rooms here on the West Wing. Colt has taken the first room in the East Wing. Pansy has taken the third room, next to Chrysanthe Metaxas' room, here in the West Wing, and Theodore has taken the sixth room also in this Wing.

 

“Rooms three and four in the East Wing have adjoining doors, so I have had them prepared for the Weasley Twins.”

 

“Like our rooms,” Chrysanthe said, speaking up with a smile at the fiery twins.

 

“And since I figured you lot would want to stay together, room five is made up for Potter and two for the littlest weasel.” Draco smirked at Ron then, who looked ready to fight. “The elder Weasley's will be given the two rooms here on the West Wing should they join us here.”

 

“Think you have enough room here, Malfoy?” Ronald ask, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“This is merely a vacation home, Weasel. Small in comparison to the other Malfoy properties.” Draco was smug, chin rising up a touch, quirk to his lips. “I suggest you go and unpack your things. We will wait on the inner deck for the guardians to finish their discussion.”

 

“Right, you heard the man, lets trek back the way we _uselessly_ came to get to our rooms,” Ronald said, angry over it.

 

“Or you all can take a short cut through the inner deck,” Pansy said with a smile as sharp as it was sweet. Stepping up to her door she opened it, the scent of lavender and vanilla wafting out from her room as she stepped inside. Decorated simply, but elegantly as befitted Pansy's style, in light and airy colors. She pushed aside the flowing, sheer curtains covering her large sliding glass doors and pushed it open, letting the slight breeze fabricated by the wards make her curtains shift and billow slightly. “This way, everyone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  Nymphs   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Nymphs are capable of changing their size at will. There are six different types:
>
>>   
> _Gwyntar_  
>  Wind Nymphs. They can control the wind currents. (Breezes, gales, hurricanes, tornados...)
>> 
>> _Cymylau_  
>  Cloud Nymphs. They can control the clouds, even float up and walk upon them. They are known to create shapes within the clouds.
>> 
>> _Coeden_  
>  Tree Nymphs. Otherwise known as Dryads. (forests, woods, etc) They are not attached to one tree alone. They gather and live among a gathering of trees, and gain power from them in exchange for protecting them. To hurt these areas is to directly hurt the Coeden connected to it.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _Blodyn and Chyfarpar_  
>  Flower & Plant Nymphs. (Clearings, Groves, planes, etc...) They live in large expanses of flora and fauna. They can and often do live among the Coeden as well.
>> 
>>   _Dwr_  
>  Water Nymphs. (Ponds, lakes, oceans, rivers, streams, etc.) They live in large expanses of water. Commonly mistaken as merpeople, they are not as restricted. They can shift shape between humanoid, aquatic, and hybrid forms. Merpeople are Water Nymphs that had betrayed the Unseelie court and were cursed to their hybrid forms and left forever separate. They were purposefully left behind for their treachery. There are no merpeople in the New World.  
> 


	8. Sian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had extra time, and extra inspiration. And since the last chapter was a filler chapter, I thought I wouldn't wait to post this one until next week. So here it is. If I finish more ahead of time, I will set them to post once a week. Otherwise I will post them upon completion.
> 
> This chapter is currently unbeta'd. Looking for another beta, and perhaps to also be a bit of a cheerleader to help me keep going.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Sian watched as the young ones trooped out, her mossy green eyes slipping over each and every one, gauging their state of minds by their auras. Such strong emotions, and chaotic. Even the ones that looked outwardly controlled. They were gifted youngsters, all ten of them. And she could tell that in the seven from England their emotions would run high and intense. The tension between them was so thick you could fairly taste it upon your tongue.

 

What was more, she could see they all were connected in this intricate web. Ensnared by a force yet unseen, their lives... manipulated. And what was worse? The moment Andrew and the twins were brought here, they became ensnared in this web as well. For good or ill, they were all trapped by this war and would see it out. Strong, stubborn, prideful children.

 

Looking from them her eyes were caught by Morchant, the strong warrior, as always, a demanding presence. Though he did lack the intensity of Faelan.

 

“Did you see it, child? Did you see the their connection?” he asked, causing her to frown and bristle.

 

“I am not a child, Morchant, and you would do well to remember before the earth swallows you whole,” she said, her soft, musical voice taking on a hard edge. She then moved away from the post she had taken and walked over to the smaller, more intimate sitting room not to far away where they could make sure the children did not listen in. She than sat, curling up, on a loveseat, smiling when Braith soon joined her. “I do not understand what I saw. I know what you are thinking, but I cannot confirm it yet. There are... many threads...” Her brows furrowed and she looked outside, troubled by the entanglement she has seen.

 

Out of her periphery, she saw Faelan approach and sit upon the ottoman that was sitting before the loveseat. “You are the most gifted in magic among us, Sian. You would know with one look far more than any of us. So tell us what your opinion is.”

 

“Forgive me for interrupting, but if... it is allowed, what are you talking about?” Sian looked from the window to the lone human in the room and took pity on him, silencing Morchant, the bigot, with a look.

 

“It wont hurt him to understand, and he could help us a great deal. There is... much we do not understand about this world and what is currently happening. He could help us with the children.” She then looked to Severus and smiled softly, though she knew it would have little effect on the prickly, reserved man. Still, she wished to put him at ease.

 

“Our magic is what you would call Wild Magic, as I'm sure you know. Because of this we are more open to the magic, and can 'see' things you cannot. Like strands of magic, spells, curses, malicious intent, bonds of hatred and love... The mundanes and wizards wrongfully termed them as 'threads of fate'. Nothing is fated. There are likely paths to take, not often deviated from, but nothing is certain when it comes to the future. The only certainty is in the past.

 

“The more gifted you are in using magic equates to being more in tune with magic, and making ones magical 'sight' better. You can see more clearly all these strands. Do you have a basic understanding now?” She asked, relying on the little she knew of the man, relying on the fact he wouldn't need a detailed account to put the necessary pieces together needed to understand.

 

After a moment he gave a nod. As he returned to his leaning position against a wall, she turned her attention back to Faelan, who had waited patiently. “My opinion is that bringing Andrew, Chyrsanthe and Demetrios here was not the best idea, but can no longer be rectified. The seven other children are hopelessly ensnared in this tangled web...” She no longer focused on Faelan, now looking down between them unseeingly, as she was seeing the memory of the mangled mess of magical threads between them.

 

“The moment we brought those three here they began to be entangled in this as well, through getting to know Draco, and then Pansy and Theodore. And now with the other four here, and with two more yet to arrive...” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I cannot be sure of what I see, and it distresses me. I have the clearest sight of my rank. It will take time for me to decipher it and pick out the different meanings behind the convoluted mess. A mess I can, for certain, say is the most dangerously tangled around Harry, the young one still using his glamor. I wouldn't say he is the center of it, but I would say he is the main focus of what is behind it, or one of a very few being focused on.

 

“As for the bond you suspect, Morchant...” she looked up then, focusing on him. “There is something there, but it is hidden at this time. I suspect you are right, but this mess of threads... they have been moved and manipulated their whole lives. I see threads of misunderstanding between them, and the animosity we have already seen confirms they are enemies at most, adversaries at the least.”

 

“You are talking about Draco and Potter,” came the emotionless, controlled drawl from Severus Snape, drawing everyone gaze again. “What is it you are suspecting? I noticed you took their interaction to mean something. As odd as it was, since they are more apt to come to blows than staring, I could not decipher what it is you think is between them.”

 

“A bond. Specifically, a mate bond. The tension between them, the way they dissolved into their own world, meeting for the first time newly changed I suspect, that is a key component to identifying a bond.” Morchant spoke in his gruff tone, though it sounded bored and put off, not liking the fact he was forced to explain himself to a mundane wizard.

 

“Then Morchant sacrificed their trust in him – good job, by the way, considering they _need_ to trust you – he broke them apart, and they reacted feral, Harry moving from unwanted contact while Draco instinctively reacted to protect his mate from someone encroaching.” Sian smiled as Braith, the speaker, glared at Morchant. Something about Braith's orange eyes always made her a sinister person to look at, and now was no different. More so with the glare.

 

Her eyes then moved back to Severus Snape, and she was amused to find the man caught so off guard, staring at them all with a look of shock. He then seemed to get a grip on himself and his face closed off once more. “I see...”

 

“Now,” Faelan started to say, standing up to command attention of them all, “we need to discuss what will need to be done. First, Severus Snape, please tell us about this headmaster. Morchant and I have had dealing with him in the past with the elder Weasley brother, dealings that did not leave either of us with good impressions.”

 

“I have approached him the same as I approached my duties with the Dark Lord as a spy; 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' He is not my friend. His mind is a labyrinth I couldn't even begin to imagine. He is a master manipulator, and knows when just to strike.” Sian watched the man and then also viewed him with her magical sight, eyes widening what she saw someone even more dangerously tangled that Harry had been. Dark threads filled with pain and sadness and rage and... so many intense and powerful emotions. It was shocking, knowing him to be such a calm and collected, even severe kind of man.

 

“I have watched him over the years and have gone from trusting him and putting my faith in him, to being wary. I cannot tell you why, I cannot pinpoint exactly what it is, but he is planning something. I do not know what it is, though.”

 

“Is he a threat to the children?” Faelan asked.

 

“At this time, no. He stands firm as the protector of children. Hogwarts, right now, is the safest place for the children of the wizarding world, outside of this villa.” Sian watched Faelan as the older fae contemplated the words. She did not like them, but... this was only a wizard.

 

“Any suggestions upon how we can further guarantee their safety?” Faelan went on to ask.

 

It was quiet for a moment, except for Morchant choosing to take a seat while Faelan had the floor. They all watched Severus as the man thought on the question, obviously taking it seriously. “Demand they be Housed together, separate from the other students. The Gryffindors may be welcomed back in and no harm would come to them, being Potter and the Weasleys. However the other three, they would face danger through the entire day, even while they sleep. Too many children seduced to the Dark Lord's side live in there. They would be harmed for betraying the cause. Then the other three would likely be split up, keeping them in separate Houses, where the House Loyalties will keep them divided to a degree. Dumbledore speak of ending such division in the school, but he does nothing in actuality. The Houses are all divided with their own loyalties.”

 

“That is a good suggestion,” Sian said, turning to Faelan. “Even without these worries, we should still keep the children together. They need to learn to think differently, and to bond together.”

 

“I agree, the advice is sound. We will keep them with us,” Faelan said with a nod. “We will each teach the children as a whole, take on the different branches needed for them to have a strong grasp upon bringing them home. Morchant, Braith and I will all teach them fighting skills. Sian, you will aide in showing how to incorporate magic into fighting. I will teach them survival skills, as our home is wild and untamed unlike this one. Morchant, tactics. Braith, you are the historian among us, so teach them about us. Sian, etiquette and magic. This will give them a strong basis, and the rest can be built upon later.”

 

They all nodded, agreeing with the division of teaching.

 

“Faelan and Sian, when it comes to talking about the courts I would like you tow each speak on yours, and I can handle talking about the Unseelie court.” Braith said from beside Sian, and Sian gave her a smile of agreement. She would gladly speak of her court. Faelan also agreed.

 

“Anything else?” Faelan asked, directing the question to Severus Snape.

 

“Yes, you should be prepared to barter for the information you will need from...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the comments, and keep commenting. Critiques, thoughts, opinions, anything. They make me happy.
>
>>   
>  **  
>  The Courts   
>  **
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> There are three Courts in the fae world. They are:
>> 
>> _The Seelie_  
>  Standard monarchy with King/Queen and their Consort.
>> 
>> _The Unseelie_  
>  Standard monarchy with King/Queen and their Consort.
>> 
>> _The Slaugh_  
>  Unaffiliated and tribal. They live in the Wild Lands.
> 
> Anyone care to hazard a guess at the Courts the Guardians belong to? Other than Braith, who outed herself as an Unseelie. 


	9. Harry's Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is currently unbeta'd. Looking for another beta, and perhaps to also be a bit of a cheerleader to help me keep going.
> 
> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

Harry had to admit to being impressed by the house – no, villa – they were in. Tempest Villa, a pretentious name... except looking at the raging storm out of the window of the room he was given... perhaps not so pretentious. Not if it was apt to being immersed in storms.

 

He looked around the room and had to shake his head. Like Pansy's when they had passed through, it was large. Larger that the second bedroom at the Dursley's, larger than the bedrooms at the Weasley's. It wasn't large than the dorm room, though. However that room held a handful of boys and not just one. Walking over to the bed he sat down and his brows furrowed. He wondered how he'd possibly be able to sleep in a bed so soft. Though the bed wasn't the only thing that was soft.

 

He sat running a hand over the soft to the touch bedding as the room was filled with moist Ocean air from the open window and sliding door. Through the wall and door he heard the others, sounds carried on the breeze as well. However the words were more often than not disguised by the torrential downpour that was the storm still going outside.

 

The room was a surprise though in more than the size and quality of the bed and bedding. All around the room it showed little touches that Harry found comforting and that alarmed him. A touch of accents in colors he favored. Yes, he loved the red and gold of his House, but more than that he also favored green and blue. He saw those around the room, emerald green and deep azure blue with pale gold to bring it together. Not over the top, but just little things here and there on the backdrop of an understated palette of off-white and light khaki.

 

It made him wonder, was this an accident? Or had Draco chose these rooms on purpose? Or were they changed for them? He was still mulling over this when George came into his room with a grin on his face.

 

“Blimey, Harry boy, this place is fantastic!” Harry have a half grin as George came over and flopped back onto the bed next to him. “The rooms are amazing. Just how we like them.” Hje glanced around the room Harry had and raised up a brow. “I thought you were a staunch Gryffindor supporter. Is this more your speed then?”

 

Harry blinked slowly as he looked around the room. “Yes, actually. I... don't know how he knew... is there some kind of magic he could have used?”

 

George gave a nod. “Yeah, Fred and I were impressed and wanted to see if they used the spell on these rooms to change to the liking of the occupant, but we didn't find it. Its a complicated spell, and we thought maybe if we saw it in place we might be able to piece together how to do it... and then change it for some new products. No such luck though.”

 

“Yeah, no such spells here,” came a sunny voice. Looking up Harry saw the littlest of their number, one of the other set of twins, Chrys... something. “He does it all himself. The villa, apparently, only responds to his magic. He changed all of our rooms for us, as in for Demi and Andrew. For Pansy and Theo, it seems that he didn't need to be told what they would like. And together the three of them did your rooms. So I had thought... you were friends of theirs...”

 

Harry glanced over to George to see him giving Harry a wide eyed, high brow look of surprise. “How by Merlin's gray beard, does the little git know what we would like?”

 

Harry began to bite on his bottom lip at the question and shook his head. “I don't know.” He then looked back up to Chrys. “We're not friends. Not at all.” no, they were not. But for Draco to know him so well? It brought to mind that moment so clearly, a moment he had shoved down after it had happened. Looking into Malfoy's eyes and losing himself in them, the unbelievable urge to reach out for the other boy and touch him. To touch him and to feel those arms wrap around him. He shuddered now just remembering the intensity of those urges. He'd been so ready for Draco's touch that when a touch from someone else came he'd felt complete disgust and had shied away from the large fae, Morchant.

 

“Yeah, I gathered that. I don't know why, though. They're not bad people. Draco didn't have to take us in, and he had no idea that the three of us – Demi, Andrew and I – had no where else to go.” He watched as Chrys began to walk around the room, looking at everything. “Demi and I were orphans, Andrew's family had a hard enough time adjusting to him being a wizard, then they also learned he was fae. They, apparently, did not take to it well. Not that, well, he said anything.” She smiled a bit. “My brother and I are telepaths. Well, with each other. But on occasion we can get things from others if they think loud enough. So... just be careful what you think.”

 

“Blimey, I wish Fred and I had that. It would make talking and plotting so much easier.”

 

Harry couldn't help it and laughed at George's sudden interest in the conversation, even sitting up on the bed now and looking at the small girl with new interest. “Just what we need, you and Fred able to create more chaos.” George grinned at him in response.

 

Harry was startled when suddenly Chrys was standing right in front of him, holding her hand out to him. “Come on, both of you. You should see they're not bad. They've all been through such... heartache. Made to do so many things. It helps if you think of the cold aloofness as armor to protect themselves.” Harry was surprised by the depth of sadness he saw on Chrys' face.

 

“How could you possibly know that?” Harry asked her, only to have her smile and point to her head, reminding him that she could hear loud thoughts. It really made him wish he had taken Occulmancy lessons more seriously. He took her hand after hesitating a moment and rose with a sigh.

 

“I guess we should at least try. Seems we'll be stuck with them for a while.” He looked over to George who made a face, but got up to join them as well.

 

Once standing Chrys gave his hand a squeeze and dropped his hand before moving to leave. She stopped at the sliding door and looked back at him with a smile. “You should drop the glamour. You don't need it here.”

 

“She's right, mate. Just let it go,” George said from his side.

 

Harry have another sigh and closed his eyes to focus on the bit of magic Ron had taught him to conceal himself. Slowly he felt it fade away. So slow, but Ron assured him it would get faster with practice. Once again he was standing at his full height with his long black hair hanging in a single plait down his back. He opened his eyes and had to fight back his frown over the feeling of being released from the magic. He felt strange like this. It was all so different.

 

“There, that is much better.” George put his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry's frown finally faded. “Lets go join the others before Ron gets out there and starts trouble. Far as I know, he's still enamored by his room.” Harry chuckled and let George guide him out.

 

Once on the inner deck it was all too easy to spot the group. Down at the end in front of what Harry suspected was Draco's room was where they had gathered. Pansy sitting on the deck with her now bare feet dangling in the water, Draco with Theo and Andrew on one long couch, Demi on a lounge chair with Chrys walking over to join him. They all looked over when Harry and George left the room and stepped out onto the deck. Harry shifted uncomfortably knowing that all of the eyes on him were due to the fact he no longer wore a glamour. But he tried to stand as if unaffected, meeting each eye in turn until he was caught up in Malfoy's gray gaze.

 

He walked next to George, though the arm on his shoulder dropped away when Malfoy released his eyes to level am impressive glare at George, which made Harry purse his lips. Malfoy had no right to do that, and why the bloody hell did George actually move from him like that? It made no sense at all.

 

“Don't glare at my mates, Malfoy,” he said, narrowing a glare of his own to meet the narrowed eyes and pursed lips on Malfoy's face. Why did he suddenly want to kiss that look away? It disturbed harry to no end.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about, Potter,” came Malfoy's terse reply followed by Draco's eyes moving from him, leaving harry feeling... irritated because of it.

 

At his side George huffed a little laugh and went to claim another of the lounge chairs, leaving Harry standing on his own. Harry shifted a bit before moving to the edge of the deck to look into the water, giving everyone, but Pansy, his back.

 

“That is some long hair. From the length of the braid, I'm betting it touches the floor, doesn't it? Why haven't you gotten it cut?” Harry glanced over to look at Pansy Parkinson, one brow raised up, surprised she was talking to him.

 

“Didn't have time to go find someone to, and its not safe.” Harry answered honestly.

 

“Well, lucky for you I know how to cut hair. I'm betting you hate it. Draco did until I cut it up to where it is. Well, he wanted it shorter, but it'd be such a shame...” Harry watched as she turned to give Draco a smirk. Then her brown eyes were back on him. “and I know just the cut that would look good on you. Far better than what you were walking around with before.”

 

“No, its quite alright, I'm... okay...”

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about, Harry? You hate it. Just let her cut it. Has to be better than that muggle aunt of yours and mum.” Harry glared aver at George, unappreciative of his little butt in.

 

Harry eyed Pansy warily where she sat with her dainty feet dangling into the water. He wasn't so sure he should trust her with this, but... he did want his hair cut. “Alright. I just... want it short.” He raised a brow up as she beamed and made to get up from where she sat on the deck.

 

“Alright, sit down.”

 

“Now?” he asked, surprised.

 

“Yes now, why should we wait?”She said as she stood up straight and conjured a chair for Harry to sit in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tidbit. The reason why there is a window on the side of the bedroom on the hallway? Is because of.... magic! It opns up as if the window is on the outter wall rather than looking out into the hallway.
> 
> Please give me reviews! I love hearing comments!
> 
> Also, kudos to MyLittleAngel, you nailed it. Braith is Unseelie, Sian Seelie, Faelan Slaugh. Only one is left unknown! Which Court does Morchant belong to?


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has a way of getting away from you, me especially. I am not abandoning my stories, though. I am still here.
> 
> For status updates, please feel free to friend me on plurk @ notyourparade.

She did it on purpose, Draco was certain of it. She stood just so he wouldn’t be able to get a good look at Harry as she worked, having turned Harry’s back to them all as she sat him down. His grey eyes smouldered, never leaving the back of Harry’s head. The black strands falling away to pool upon the deck.

  


The others talked around him, but stopped trying to engage him in the conversation after the third failed attempt. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Pansy worked on the other Sidhe. He trusted her skills, but this was different. This was disconcerting to be sure. With every snip of the magically conjured scissors he wanted to leap forward and yank them from her grasp. His every muscle twitched, wanting so badly… like Pansy and her scissors were a threat to Harry’s safety.

  


Harry… as she moved to the front of the dark haired Sidhe, Draco realized his own thoughts had shifted with a sense of dawning horror. when did Potter become Harry? then there was the moment before, the reactions, the way the elder Fae’s had acted. He got a calculating look on his face, not liking how the information was adding up, but unsure what it meant. He decided that it would benefit him to take Faelan aside later. when he could manage it. A surprisingly difficult task with the villa so full of bodies.

  


It seemed like hours had passed by the time Pansy was finally done, signalled by her satisfied smirk and the loud slash of scissors closing on air.

  


“There we go, a much better look, Potter.” She then stepped back and motioned to the water, which saw the slight Sidhe stepping over to the edge to look down into it, still having not turned to them.

  


“This… this will do,” he said before turning to Pansy with a thankful smile, giving Draco his profile. Short to the sides, longer at the top with a sweep of fringe that came down over his forehead, hiding where the lightening bolt scar was.  And then he turned around fully as George spoke - though Draco did not hear. it was all noise now,  but for Harry’s voice.

  


The black hair swept down into acid green eyes that stood out as if they glowed to Draco. How many years had Harry’s eyes haunted his dreams before now? He was sure that number would double, if not triple now. It was like Pansy knew his drawn to those eyes and purposefully framed them to be even more striking with the fall of Harry’s new fringe.

  


“Like?” A soft voice asked, drawing Draco’s attention.

  


He looked up at Pansy and raised one blond brow, looking like the bored heir he portrayed himself as most often once again.

  


“You are a talented woman, Pansy. Of course you would do well.” He replied evenly, picking his words carefully to appear neutral to what was going on. But his eyes went back to Harry, and for a moment their eyes met again.

  


He needed to talk to Faelan.

  


“Oi, Harry! Who cut your hair?” An uncultured, annoying voice came. ronald Weasley, of course. The moment ended and those green eyes left his, leaving him feeling acutely annoyed and frustrated. It all aimed at the red terror known as the youngest male Weasley.

  


“Parkinson, she cut it for me,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

  


Draco was mildly amused by the look of surprise on Weasley’s face.

  


“Don’t look so surprised, Ronald. I’m a woman of many talents,” Pansy practically purred as she traced her bottom lip with the tip of the closed scissors and then went to saunter on by him to take them back to her room, though she could have used her magic. This surprised Draco, because he’d seen her lure in blokes before, himself included among them. However he had never thought any Weasley at all would possibly be on her radar. Let alone Ronald Weasley.

  


And it seemed that Ronald was not immune to her charms as his eyes followed her a moment. But still, he was irritated with the redhead, just as he was with the boy’s brother.

  


“I guess so…” Ronald said before turning his attention back to his friend. “So, when will they be done talking?”

  


\--------- Time Lapse ---------

  


It went well. Or, well enough for such things. Draco had to admit, they knew what they were doing, and they had a good grasp on the level of stubbornness of their charges. It still amused Draco slightly that at least there was one thing they were all agreed upon. Their ties to England and their families were too strong, they couldn’t possibly leave them behind in the middle of a war, unknowing of whether or not they would survive. And Draco, well, he also needed vengeance for his mother’s sacrifice.

  


Few outbursts meant the meeting later that day did not take too long to come to a completion. Serious talk devolving as they were instructed on the days to follow. Draco walked with his godfather, moving to a point where they could converse without being overheard. A moment for them, who understood each other best.

  


“The Headmaster, he’s not going to like this, is he?” Draco asked, concern coloring his voice as he let down some of his walls for the man he walked with.

  


“No, he won’t. However he is an easier master to serve.” Draco watched the dark haired man, brows drawing together.

  


“Has _He_ noticed?”

  


“The disappearance of key children he had been waiting to recruit along with you? Of course he has, and it is the ignorance of their parents that save them from his ire.” And Draco, having had to live with the Dark Lord, knew that did not mean that their family went without pain, just that they were not in too much trouble. “I will set things up, but the moment School starts it will be known. The Dark Lord will be furious to lose the power of the Fae.”

  


“Some Purist he is…” Draco groused.

  


“This is a War. You would have been a tool much like Greyback is. I must go now, I will be expected to report to both Masters.”

  


“Alright. Send my greetings to my father.” It was the closest to ‘sending his love’ Draco could come, for their relationship did not allow for such sentimentalities.

  


“I will. Until next we meet, Draco.”

  


“Uncle Sev,” Draco replied with a bit of a cheeky grin appearing as the older man brought a hand to rest on top of his head, reminiscent of Draco’s childhood, and then Severus was gone.

  


“How far has my line fallen, that the unblooded are gifted familial titles.”

  


Draco froze and turned, the arrogant mask falling into place once more as he spotted Faelan approaching from the shadows. Having been spied on made Draco on edge, he did not like intimate moments seen by others. He did not like being seen so naked. Still, the older Sidhe brought forth interesting news.

  


“So you admit to being related?”

  


“Of course. You are the direct line from my twin sister, bless her soul. She perished decades ago. I am the head of your Familial Clan.” Faelan came up beside Draco and motioned for the young man to continue, and they did out onto the outermost deck and further from the rest.

  


“The family I have left, I do not claim or they are distant from me. Severus is my Godfather.” At the uncomprehending look from Faelan, Draco went on to explain. “He is my guardian, should my parents have perished before my majority.”

  


“I see.” They were quiet a moment, and then they stopped to look out over the ocean, still in a break between storms. “You have questions for me?” Draco gave him a sharp glance and Faelan merely smirked in response at first. “I’m much older than you, child. My perception is more keen, and you’ve had the look about you. Well, out with it.”

  


Draco gave a nod of his head, accepting the reasoning for the knowledge he, before, felt the man should not have. “It seems as if I am missing information you and your Companions have. My… thoughts and regard have changed regarding… Potter. I do not understand why.”

  


There was a long silence between them and Draco watched his ancestor the entire time as the Sidhe watched the horizon. “We, the Fae, we are a more primal species than humans, Magical and mundane. We are also touched by magic far stronger than they are. The magic is stronger and more wild within us, connecting us all. And each of us are bound by destiny to one other. One mate for each, for better or for worse. It is a magnetic pull, showing in many forms from mild to intense.”

 

Draco was quiet for a long moment. Taking in the words Faelan told him, what they meant. What the Sidhe was trying to convey to him. Obviously it wasn’t a connection hard to make, but it was hard to wrap his mind around the concept. “Mate. Not as in friend…”

 

Faelan gave him an incredulous look. “No. That is a human bastardization of a sacred term meaning a much deeper connection.”

 

“Right…” Draco said, voice as caged as his face was. “I think I need to be alone now…” He said, mind a whirlwind of thoughts. A distracted look breaking through the mask around his eyes giving this away. not waiting for a reply from Faelan Draco made for the nearest sliding door and stepped out onto the outer deck, closing it behind him and taking a deep breath.

  
Harry Potter was his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Draco has a lot to think about now, doesn't he?
> 
> Read and review! I love reviews. even if it takes m a while, you have no idea how reviews help keep me going.


	11. An Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a weekly update as this is a chapter in which not much happens, but some things are explored.

Andrew viewed the weeks that followed as highly informative. The training with their Guardians began, as well as additional preparation from Severus Snape for their knowledge of what was happening in the world they would now enter, as well as even more from the english born children themselves. His only relief came in that he was not alone in this crash side course regarding the United Kingdom and its brewing war.

 

He learned a lot about the other teens; their personalities and how closely bonded they were to their friends and family. How the dangers and threat of war had forged bonds stronger than many Andrew had seen, outside of the bond of twinship Chrys and Demitri shared. But then one could only expect as much.

 

It was also something to see, how the interactions not only between the teens went, but the Guardians, and then the two groups mixing together. Being the quiet one of the lot gave Andrew a good position for observation. Being an orphan, he had grown very adept at observing others around him. It had been a survival tactic. He’d been odd among the muggle families as a child, and had to keep himself protected. Then his magic had been found out and  he’d done into magical homes. Still, he had to be careful.

 

Now, he applied these skills to assess those around him. Rarely speaking as he found his ground among them. Eventually forming bonds not only with the twins but with Theodore Nott as well, a bond that, truthfully, had Andrew confused regarding the other boy… he was not ready to observe as to why he found his presence calming as well as comforting. Easing his unease in an unfamiliar and stressful situation.

 

The dynamics between the guardians were particularly amusing to observe. The battle quietly waged between the two alpha males, with the elder and more slight Sidhe coming out on top. Andrew was coming to think that the fact Faelan was a human tainted Sidhe had to do with some of the tension, but he was unsure. There was still much of their world he did not understand.

 

Then there was the tension between Morchant and the youngest of them, the petite elemental Sian. It wasn’t competing or violent in nature. He was yet unsure of what flavor that tension held.

 

And Braith… who stood out in her ease of mingling with the other three. The mediator between them more than Sian was. Sian was just a light being, Braith understood them all and navigated them with a warrior and tactician’s ease.

 

Among the teens, the fighting had quelled. A truce of sorts rising up. A squabble would pop up, especially when, before tiredly going off to bed, they would talk of their nation and school for the three outsiders. However they were too exhausted mentally and physically from the regimen imposed on them. There were centuries worth of information for them to cover… and they were only touching the basics right then.

 

For a span of three days Morchant left them, returning to their home world to report the decisions to stay and begin training on Earth. To keep their respective people from worrying over their long absence. Upon returning, it was reported that they were to be in charge of all new fae that would awaken in the time they stay upon Earth; no other Guardians would be sent. That made Andrew curious as to how many guardians there were. But he was patient, he would wait for the information to be revealed in due time.

 

Then the day arrived. They were to leave for Hogwarts.

 

Severus Snape stood before them in his severe clothing, looking intimidating. As intimidating as one could when faced with otherworldly creatures.

 

“We are prepared to leave. We will be transported by your guardian’s to the school gates, any further and we would run the risk of such a mass and foreign transportation breaking the wards upon Hogwarts. We will then immediately enter the grounds and make our way to the Castle.

 

“It has been great debate among the staff how to not only House you, but how to explain why you lot will not be taking general courses. There was talk of erecting a house out on the grounds away from the castle, however it has been decided to open up one of the unused towers and surrounding wing. The tower will house you students and your guardian’s. The surrounding Wing will give you classrooms to utilize as you see fit.” Severus then turned to the guardian’s.

 

“I suggest you put additional wards up to prevent anyone without active fae blood from entering without permission.” With a nod from Faelan, Severus returned to addressing them all. “the Great Hall will have an additional table for all of you to sit at. It will be announced what is happening regarding the changes. It is best they know the truth. As such, glamours will not be needed to be worn within the school.

 

“We have also heard from William and Charles Weasley; they have made arrangements and will be joining you at the school to receive their training as well. They have already arrived.” Severus then motioned toward Faelan who stepped forward with the rest, capturing Andrew’s attention, as well as the other’s.

 

“Fae transportation will not be nearly as jarring as you experienced in doing wizarding magic. We will form a circle, and we shall disperse as equally as possible among you. You will clasp each person on either side of you, forearm to forearm. This will ensure a strong and safe connection. We will then engage the transportation from here to the school. Now, form a circle.” Faelan instructed them as the guardian’s moved with them.

 

Andrew ended up with Theodore to his left and Braith his right. Glancing to Theodore he restrained the smile that wanted to come in answer to the one given to him, and merely gave a nod of his head. They clasped arms and he ignored the girl, Pansy, doing the same on the other side of Theodore. Turning to the center, he waited.

  
After a moment, when all were connected, a golden light began to form around them moving about until it was like a whirlwind, kicking up a magical wind among them. Faster and faster and then… everything simply went black for one moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please! 
> 
> If you would like to keep up with progress statuses on my work, feel free to friend or follow me on [Plurk @ notyourparade](http://www.plurk.com/notyourparade).


	12. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. I am looking for a beta, and would love to have one. I try to edit as I can, and I'm always going back over and fixing things I find, but I'm not perfect.
> 
> If you would like, feel free to follow me on [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/MyWolfLove) for updates. I created a Plurk just for my writing.

Harry was tired. Mentally and physically exhausted from weeks of rather intense training and education. Ron had complained, saying they needed more time to rest. Not even Sian had spoken in his defense, though she had given them a slightly pitying look. Morchant had immediately lectured them. Either they were staying and fighting a war, which meant filling up their days as much as possible, or they could go Home and be treated like children and students, given play time. 

Later Harry had told him, “At least now we’re being trained.” Ron had grumbled and it hadn’t been mentioned again.

Five weeks since he turned seventeen. In those five weeks he learned so much more than if he’d been at Hogwarts in that time. The Guardians were hard taskmasters, but they were all born teachers. Harry could see it. They also had centuries under their belt, in some cases. They were experienced, and they had that experience to lend credibility to their teachings. They were not just reading from a book. There were no books for the things they were learning.

They learned that Home was Ein Cartref. A planet in a different Galaxy that was capable of sustaining Fae life. A planet that had no sentient life, yet, and now played host to the Fae and many magical creatures taken from Earth, though not all had been liberated so as to not cause a great strain on their new ecosystem. Sian had described Ein Cartref, making it sound like something out of a fantasy novel. Harry had to admit, he was as enraptured by the descriptions, as were the others. A still wild fantasy world…

But those talks of Ein Cartref were fantasy. An escape from their current reality. Like Malfoy’s Villa was an escape. That strange place over the water. That place where storms raged in breathtaking clarity. Terrifyingly beautiful. 

Just like Draco became when he went feral…

Harry found it harder than he should to forget and push away that memory of when Draco had gone near feral with Morchant. It was incredibly distracting. Especially with how Draco had been so careful since. Restrained. Harry could tell. Draco stilled his tongue more than he ever had before, and there was an intensity in his eyes now that hadn’t been there before.

Like now. They stood on opposite sides of the circle, Harry between Ron and George. Harry couldn’t look away from the intense silver gaze across the circle from him, not even when the magic came to life around them. It was strange and it made Harry feel funny. An urge to cross the circle to Draco filled him, but was pushed aside. It was ridiculous to feel.

Then everything went black. For a moment there was nothing, and then there was a rush of sights and sound. The temperature was different, less humid. The light was different as time zones were crossed. The air taste familiar, but more rich with the new senses that Harry had. As did the sights around him. 

His eyes left Draco’s then, moving to the familiar sight of Hogwarts beyond the gate. The only home he had ever really known in his years of life. At least, the only one he ever really wanted to return to.

“Don’t dawdle. Get inside the gates now.” Came the voice of his Potions Professor, sounding irritable already. 

Harry moved with the others, quickly ushered in so the gates closed behind them. 

“So this is Hogwarts,” came Chryssa’s voice, coming up next to George, her twin just behind her. Harry had to chuckle at the purse of her lips and the arms crossing. “I’m actually a bit disappointed. Beauxbatons is more grand and fantasy inspiring. But I still prefer the grecian homes…”

“Chryssa… don’t be rude…” Her brother said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

George had Harry laughing as he reached down to ruffle her blonde hair with, “No need to be grumpy, short stack!” which of course had George off running ahead with Chryssa on his heels. The rest of them laughing as Chryssa’s brother shook his head. 

“Well, at least there is more room for the young ones to stretch their legs. Enough space to get them working on increasing their stamina.” Braith spoke up, looking to her fellows with her strange orange eyes.

“So it seems. Lets go and get this over with. We need to get settled and erect additional defenses.” Faelan spoke up, looking stern and intimidating. His silver eyes - so similar to Draco’s - staring straight ahead. “Remember, young ones. Tread carefully. Not everyone will be as they seem.”

Harry frowned. He didn’t like how they kept on like that. He understood that Faelan out of them all likely had reason to distrust the people on Earth, having been alive when things had gotten bad enough for the fae to withdraw. This was his life. His loved ones were here. Had died for him here.

“I still cannot believe that they are having us return.” Came Pansy’s voice not too far off. Harry looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Hogwarts is the safest place for all of us right now.”

Pansy turned her eyes to him as they walked, looking rather serious. “And every wizarding family will be sending their children here to be safe from a Ministry falling to pieces. Children sent to and filling this one space. Hogwarts is not infallible, and having the lives of so many in his hand… Hogwarts will be one of the Dark Lord’s main targets.”

“Control the lives of their children, control the actions of their parents,” Theo added.

“There is nothing a parent wouldn’t do for their child,” came Draco’s voice, thick with emotions that startled Harry to hear. Draco had been nothing but controlled the entire time. Looking over to him just at Pansy’s side, Harry could tell he hadn’t let the emotions out on purpose. His expression was as impassive as usual.

Everyone turned pensive at that, Harry unable to take his eyes from Draco as he contemplated these words. Eventually Draco turned and their eyes met sending an ever so slight shiver down along Harry’s spine. “Then we’re in the right place. If Hogwarts isn’t enough to protect the children, then we should be enough to keep them out.”

“Cocky, arrogant children,” Morchant muttered darkly as Braith laughed heartily.

Harry looked at the large, hulking Sidhe and grinned with reckless abandon. “You better believe it.”

Soon after they arrived they were in front of the large doors and met by Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stood center with Professor McGonagall standing to his side and a bit back. they were a sight for sore eyes, and he smiled in return of the two smiles he received. Surely these two were not the ones to be wary of. Harry felt he could trusts them. Right?

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, children. And welcome, Guardians. We are glad you have decided to stay on and continue your learning here among us.” Dumbledore said from atop the stairs.

Faelan brushed by them and ascended up the stairs, the other Guardian’s following. After a moment and with some glances among them, Harry and the others followed. 

“Their learning will be handled by us, none of you have the proper knowledge to instruct a Fae. Are our lodgings and classrooms secured in a separate part of the castle as we requested?” Faelan asked, standing taller than the aging wizard, arms crossed as he regarded him shrewdly.

“Yes, of course.” Dumbledore replied, not a twitch shown on his face for how rude Faelan was. “This way, all of you. We will show you to the Southern Tower. It has been unused for a few centuries, but the House Elves have kept it up, though it has been closed off to curious students. The records of what the tower had been used for have been lost to us, sadly, but i think you will find it suits your needs. There is direct access to the outside from the tower itself, and a large room I think will suit for your defense lessons. As you requested.”

Harry followed along with the others as they stepped inside and passed by the Great Hall. It was strange to see the school so empty. More empty than it was over the Holidays. However he knew the school, so instead of watching his surroundings, he listened to the Headmaster and watched their companions that had never been inside of Hogwarts before. 

“William and Charles Weasley are both already here. they are waiting in the Tower for your arrival. The Tower is for your personal rooms, and the wing directly outside is where your classrooms have been situated. Ah, here we are. this is the Southern Wing, largely unused. This section is for your use. And here is the entrance to the tower,” he motioned to the large oak door at the end of the hallway. “Minerva and I will leave you to getting settled, but I hope your all will join us for dinner tonight? We would both enjoy getting to know you, as will the other teachers here.”

Faelan, who like the others had been silent as the Headmaster rambled on, now spoke up. “We will join you. Who should we direct our dietary needs to?”

“You can tell one of our house elves, Harry should be able to help with that.” Harry smiled as Dumbledore smiled at him. He was thankful the fact he was a fae hadn’t changed the Headmaster’s view of him. that he still treated him kindly.

“House elves... “ Faelan had a strange look on his face, but the Sidhe nodded. “Very well. Come children, let us meet with William and Charles and get settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review!
> 
> Ein Cartref: Our Home
> 
> And for my coworker who thinks she can navigate the interwebs to hunt down my fanfics... If you find this little egg, kudos to you. Your google-fu is mighty. I bow to you. (But really, I'm doubting you can find me. :p )


	13. The Fae Tower Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told some that I a couple written... well, here is the proof. I'm caving and not waiting a week.
> 
> Not beta'd. In the market if you're interested.

Draco stayed silent once they arrived, after his shameful show of emotion. Still he couldn’t stay completely emotionless. To show emotion was to show your weaknesses. He couldn’t be weak like that. He was still young with a lot to learn, he knew that, but it was frustrating.

He stayed silent even as they entered the Tower and the room erupted in talking and laughter as siblings reunited and everyone was introduced to William and Charles Weasley; or Bill and Charlie as they asked to be called.

Instead he and the others Slytherins stepped away from the main group and Draco forced himself to stop watching Harry and the many ways he’d grown relaxed since arriving, or how he smiled. So obviously happy. Instead he watched their Guardians. They spread out in the Tower, Braith and Sian disappearing up the stairs.

“Mum and dad are a nervous wreck. they know what this mean, and they know that after Ginny turns seventeen we will likely all be leaving, if not then then after the war. Its made her an anxious wreck, knowing she’s losing most of her children even if we survive the war.,” Charlie said, quietly but firmly. He then squeezed Ronald’s shoulder and looked at his twin brothers. “Cut her some slack, yeah? this is all very hard for her right now. We’ve been her life all this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” Ronald said for his twin brothers who, shockingly enough, looked a bit morose.

Draco pulled his eyes from the family, briefly landing on Harry who looked sad, which made Draco uncomfortable. He didn’t like that, but he knew it was because of the fact Harry was his mate. The urge to go to the raven haired sidhe was strong, but Draco refrained.

Some time later the guardian’s returned and gathered to confer off to the side. Gathering everyone’s attention as they seemed in serious conversation… in a language none of them knew. 

“Everyone, please find a seat. We’re about to erect wards and barriers around the towers. Temporary for now, we will make them more permanent tomorrow with proper preparation, as well as preparing the classrooms.” sian said, taking on the firm but soft teacher’s voice they’d all come to know. “This will be your first real introduction to Fae Magic. Our magic comes from within and without. So sit with no body part crossing another. No crossed, legs, ankles, arms, fingers… Just sit and relax. The crossing of limbs affects the magical flow through our bodies. While good in meetings and treaties as a sign of good will that there is no magic afoot, it is otherwise discouraged.”

The small fae walked with the others once they were all seated. “Now, we are all older and experienced and do not need words to guide our magic. However, we will speak and make the motions so that you may see how we begin to construct our spells before we are adept enough for mental casting alone.”

Draco sat still as he was instructed, his eyes on the group, as was everyone else’s. Watching intently as they began to chant.

\--------- POV Change: Severus ---------

Severus stayed back as the children and their guardian’s walked with Albus, moving toward the section of the castle that was made ready for their use. Instead of following along, Minerva stayed behind as well, standing beside Severus with a pensive look on her weathered features. 

“You know, I was sure our time with the Fae was long gone. It has been so long since one has walked among us out in the open.” She said, drawing the black gaze of her fellow Professor. “It is a boon, that Harry be so powerful as a Sidhe. As much as I would shelter him and the children from this war brewing, i’m afraid it is beyond my power to keep them from fighting. It has, sadly, been pushed too much on their young shoulders.”

“It wasn’t fate that put that weight there. It is the mistakes of the adults around them that it happened,” Severus said, looking away. For his own foolish actions had aided in that. If only he’d never told the Dark Lord… What all would have changed?

“Come Severus, it's been awhile since we’ve played a game of Chess. I’ll have the elves bring some tea and biscuits and we can play for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to be evil and wait to post the second part....


	14. The Fae Tower Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part, because I'm NOT mean or evil. :) Enjoy!
> 
> No beta. I despair over this, I really do. Someone save me....

Faelan stood in the common room of the Tower upon its bottom most floor, with it's doors leading into the school and outside onto the grounds. Mercurial eyes shielded from sight as he sank within his mind and his magic. the sheer silver of his magic reached out to touch the rainbow of color that was the temporary shield they had erected. His magical touch was accepted and absorbed within it, feeling the warmth of magic that was the twined powers of the Guardians. The blue-black of Morchant, fiery orange for Braith, a light green for Sian. Then his own, glittering and sparkling in their midst. 

He then dove into the spellwork and merged completely. He was no longer confined to the space his body inhabited, but now able to access it all. The soft pleading from Sian in the corner as she talked to the stoic, stoney fae she was mated with. Her soft please causing a fluctuation in the sidhe’s magic even if he did not let it show. Morchant was a stubborn fool, and Faelan felt pity for her. Morchant still had trouble accepting a fae like himself as his equal or better, it would be a while before he could accept her as his mate.

Then there was Braith, sitting in the room claimed by the dwarven twins. Amusement swept through him as her orange eyes shot up briefly and a smile quirked on her lips. A brief motion barely giving her pause. She went back to regaling the twins with stories of her youth and the antics she and her siblings had gotten into. Of to her side he saw her sign that all was well and moved on, leaving the dwarves to bond in their way. He could already tell Braith was growing an attachment to the twins.

On he went to visit each room. the children having paired off two to a room, with Pansy Parkinson and his descendant taking rooms for themselves. It had been interesting to see them pair off, as some was expected, while others had been unexpected. Like the room he viewed now with Andrew Colt and theodore Nott. The boys on either side in their beds, but while Andrew laid with an arm over his eyes, Theodore laid on his stomach at the foot of his bed, looking intently over at Andrew.

“I get the not talking a lot thing, I don’t much either. But… we should talk some. Rules, expectations… things so that we won't fight.” Yet Andrew stayed steadfastly quiet on his side of the room. “Or… I can, on my own, make all the decisions. And you can lay there with your silence being taken as agreements to my suggestions. Perfect.” by the look on Theodore’s face Faelan could easily see that the Nymph was about to test the limits of Andrew’s resolve to stay quiet. Curious, Faelan stayed to see to what lengths the Nymph would go to tempt the young sidhe.

“First, keep your space clean. No clothes all over the floor, shoes tucked under your bed or out of the way. I don’t want to be tripping over your stuff. You take care of your things, I will do the same. i’m not your maid. Though I’m sure I’d look smashing in a french maid costume.” there was a pause, but nothing came from Andrew. “Glad you agree, yes I would definitely. Maybe I’ll wear one for you sometime.” There was a grin from theodore as Andrew twitched slightly where he laid. “Also, this is a clothes free zone. No clothing allowed.” He paused a moment, and if Faelan had been physically present his brows would have risen at the brazenly spoken ‘rule’. And it rose up even more at what came next.

“Good, i’m glad you agree. Now, let us strip.” And theodore was most certainly doing just that. rising up on his knees to start removing his clothes. Faelan left them when a pillow launched itself from the other side of the room at the nymph who laughed. And here he had been so sure the nymph had one of the more reserved and stoic natures of his kind, apparently he wasn’t immune to the playfulness inherent in his race.

Two room were found empty next, then a third before he found out why. A sea of red hair, freckles and laughter with its lone dot of black. Elementals engulfed the room with Harry Potter the lone Sidhe in their midst. But there was none of the prejudices inherent in many of the races at home. Like Morchant some discouraged the mixing of races, though nothing was as abhorrent as being tainted by humans. He could only hope the new ones wouldn’t fall into their mindsets, and that perhaps this time together here would form bonds that would outlast the segregation that was still an underlying plague upon their homeworld. He left them to their happiness and found his last missing charge sharing space with Draco Malfoy.

They were very unlike the rambunctious group not too far away, and with the silence it was easy to tell they’d warded the room. the two situated on the bed, Draco with his head in Pansy’s lap. The pair didn’t seem romantic at all, but had an easy affection that almost spoke of siblings, but wasn’t at the same time. Certainly a bond formed over years together and similarities existing enough to let them feel at ease in each other’s company.

“So, Draco, are you going to tell me what has been occupying your mind lately? Does it have anything to do with why you keep eyeing up Potter as if he was your favorite French pastry?”

Faelan was going to leave and leave them to their conversation when Draco spoke up. “Yes,” he said, though it came off as hesitant, almost as if he wasn’t sure of speaking it aloud.

“I see…”

“Apparently he is my mate. He… doesn’t know yet.” Still, Draco sounded hesitant. Almost… afraid? Did the youngling fear his friends acceptance? Surely the sidhe should sense the complete acceptance of his nymph friend as much as Faelan himself could. But then Draco was a rather self-involved youngling.

“Oh really, mates are an actual thing? I had thought it a vaguely mentioned fairytail. How exciting…” Pansy said, getting a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. Interesting. “Well, why haven’t you told him?”

“Because I neither want to be laughed at, or cursed.”

“Oh, poor pitiful Draco, afraid of a little scrawny, underfed Gryffindor…” Faelan left then with a mental sigh that caused a shiver through the wards, which had his self-involved descendant glancing around himself, unbeknownst to Faelan, though Draco certainly shouldn’t have been of a sensitivity to feel it yet…

He returned to himself and rolled his shoulders, then neck before opening his eyes to focus on the room once more. Morchant sat before him and a quick glance showed him that Sian was gone from the Common Room.

“Morchant.”

“How’re the wards holding. Any tampering?” the large sidhe asked.

“No. No tampering yet, and the younglings are all settling in well.” Faelan took a seat across from his fellow Sidhe and regarded him for a long moment. “You’re doing Sian nor yourself favors pretending like you don’t feel it.” Faelan smiled at the piercing look Morchant gave him.

“You know nothing of the politics of the Courts, Slugh Chieftain.”

“You are wrong. I know more than enough, it is why I am Chief of a Tribe. We live a reasonable life without courtly politics. Sense rules us, not the childish whims of royals.” Faelan grinned at Morchant, all teeth.

“Heathen.”

Faelan laughed and summoned the bottle of brownie made wine he had brought with him along with two glasses. “Let us have a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story! Please Read & Review. I love your comments. I love all my from the beginning and new readers and commenters. Nothing makes me feel better more than seeing my Kudo, Comment and Bookmark counts going up. <3


	15. Classroom Antics: Warding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one in a series of Classroom Antics chapters that will be happening every so often among the next chunk of the story. Used as a way to break up the explanations of things in the World for you the reader, though hopefully in a way that will not overload you. As well as show you how things are within the classroom for the Fae Kids. The title will give you an idea of what kind of information you can expect.
> 
> HP not mine... no beta.. still looking for a beta... you all are awesome. Enjoy!

Harry sucked in a breath, after breath. Leaning over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. His legs screamed at him for the punishing pace Morcant had set for them. It was friday, and they had only two days left before the other students were due to arrive.Every day was set out a grueling pace. They’d start their mornings, like they were currently, with thoroughly stretching their bodies, and then going on a run, following Morcant with Faelan and Braith running up and down the line keeping them all in stride.

When someone stepped in front of him he looked up and sighed gratefully when he met Braith’s eyes. Strange though the orange had been at first, he was now rather use to them, as everyone had strange eyes among them now. And her’s were typically kind eyes, unless they pushed her to be hard.

“Buck up, my boy. Stand straight, hands laced up behind your head and walk about. Don’t let your muscles tense up, and raising your arms will help you breath more easily.” She said to him softly, and Harry nodded as he did just that. “Good boy.”

Harry gave the Dwarven Warrior a smile and began to pace around, noticing the others were doing so as well. Harry had noticed that slowly the Guardian’s were giving them tips and helping them. Harry had to admit, it was smart, slowly correcting their ways bit by bit. Better than overloading them with information all at once. And Braith was the one he felt more comfortable with. Morcant he felt… off with. Off ever since that day when he’d arrived and the whole scene with Draco had taken place. Faelan was a good sort, but Harry responded to Braith, and Sian, the best.

As he watched the Guardian’s milling about, it seemed they had noticed the comfort levels of their charges, and who responded best with whom. They had to deal with all of them, of course, but it seemed for the most part they were more than willing to suit the needs and comforts of their charges. It made Harry feel more at ease with them and respect them more. They obviously had the best interest of their charges in mind.

“Alright, children. We are done waking your bodies and mind up. Clean up and meet for a light breakfast. We will then progress to lessons. And remember, you will have lessons every day. Your rest comes in the evenings and Holiday Observances.” Mocant boomed at them. He and the other two Guardian’s didn’t even look out of breath. “Your firsts official lessons will come today, as Sian should be finished in setting up the classrooms for our use. Be sure you thank her for her hard work these past days. She has has been expending great amounts of magic in order to prepare for your lessons. A fact you should not take lightly with the depleted natural resources of this world.”

Faelan took up position beside Morcant, arms crossed as he surveyed them. “Your days will be structured as follows: you will wake up and run in the mornings, increasing your stamina and agility. It will progress into tougher terrain, and even elements of potential danger and battle as we will venture into your so called ‘Forbidden Forest’. Your mornings, with your minds freshly woken, will be for theory lessons. After midday meal will be your practical lessons in combat, survival and magic.”

At which point Braith took over. “For the most part, you will learn theory from myself, Sian and Morcant. I will teach you the History of our people and our New Home. Morcant will handle Tactics. Sian Etiquette and Magic. However all of us, Faelan included, will sit in and aid as needed in all lessons. You are lucky in that you have at least one Guardian from each ‘Court’ here to teach you, so you will receive a more rounded and unbiased education in that regard. In practical lessons myself, Morcant and Faelan will be your teachers, together. Faelan will be in charge of teaching you all survival skills. Sian will teach fighting in regards to offensive and defensive magics, However, we will all take part in that, as you’ve noticed, Sian is not of the warrior class, though she can certainly hold her own. She will join us in our morning runs once she has recovered magically.”

“Now get going,” Morcant added at the end of their little speech.

Harry let his hand come down, now breathing normally. turning to move away, having not really taken note of who was nearby him, so focused on catching his breath, that he turned and walked right into someone. someone with a solid chest and strong hands that wrapped around his arms to steady him, those scent was… a mix of earthy musk and spices. Harry felt his heart beating rapidly once more for reasons having nothing at all to do with the run and looked up into mercurial silver eyes. Malfoy, with his ferrety looks now classic, aristocratic elven ones. Attractive and… Harry rather detested how the butterflies took off in his stomach.

“Be careful,” came the unexpected response. Harry had expected a retort or negative phrase of some sort. However, like since their moment in the Maldives, Draco was doing things that surprised him. Un-Malfoy-like behavior.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up, which meant he was blushing. His eyes lowered quickly and he pulled away, stepping around him and joining the sea of redheads waiting and watching with varying amounts of curiosity.

Though as he pulled away he caught Pansy saying, “You should tell him…” though as to what Draco had to tell him, he didn’t pause to find out.

“Hey mate, everything alright with the git?” Ron asked, eyes moving over to Draco as they all trooped toward the Fae Tower - a term that the guardian’s charges had given it.

“Yeah, its fine. he was actually… nice about it,” Harry said, voice low, though still the hoard of Elementals around him caught his words.

“Blimey,” George began, with his twin picking up after him.

“The bouncing Ferret being nice…”

“Its amazing, Freddy!”

“Yes indeed it is Georgey.”

Harry shook his head as they all entered the Tower and dispersed to their rooms before taking to the bathrooms which, like every other bathroom in the school, was separated by gender. As he stood under the spray of his shower, Harry let his thoughts drift, eventually settling on Draco.

He’d changed. Harry could clearly see that. there was a maturity there that hadn’t been before. A sense of responsibility that seemed to temper him. And a knowing look, though that was mostly given to him. Knowing, and on occasion, possessive and hungry. Looks that made him shiver.

Malfoy was a good looking male, that was for certain. Attractive. While Harry did like girls well enough, he was beginning to see he liked males as well. And it was Malfoy that was putting him in the mindset to realize this. Making him question himself and his own sexuality. Especially this morning when during the rigorous run Malfoy, like some of the others, stripped off their shirts. Harry had felt the attraction slam into him.

And now Draco was only a few stalls away, naked and cleaning up. Harry had to bite his lip as the Thought had his body reacting in the most frustrating of ways. Quickly he reached out and doused himself in icy water, making him draw in a breath. It was alright, though, as he felt himself shrink. The cold also helped him think of things other than Draco Malfoy.

The rest of his showering was uneventful as the bathroom, unlike the one fo the girls, was over-run by males milling about the room. Joking and teasing of each other. The banter keeping up for the most part all the way to the Great Hall and breakfast. It was... surprising, the familiarity that they all seemed to settle into. Perhaps the close quarters had something to do with it?

The separation between the groups were disappearing slowly, but assuredly. He could see it. See the three new fae to their midsts helping to bridge the gap between Slytherins and Gryffindors. The easing of ingrained segregation dispersing. Harry was even enjoying his talks with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy now, even in his mind. She had a wickedly sarcastic sense of humor, her eyes seeming to flash with mischief when she was up to something. And while theodore seemed quiet most of the time, both Andrew and Charlie had been able to draw him out into long, lengthy discussions when before it had only been Draco and Pansy to do so.

Though Draco still held himself back and apart. Looking on, but rarely engaging, mostly just responding as he was approached. Different from the boy that before had to be the center of attention.

\--------- POV Change: Dumbledore ---------

Dumbledore sat at the Head table with the other teachers. It was an informal affair, and normally they’d just have one single round table in the summers for everyone to sit at, but with the Fae Guardian’s and Children here he had a distinct need to remind everyone of his authority.

He looked down to the table below the dias. Just one single table, but soon would be joined with the other House Tables. though the Fae only joined them in the mornings. This irked Dumbledore, but he could hardly demand more. the Guardian’s were stubborn, and the oldest, Faelan, was too observant for his own good. They didn’t trust them. The closest wizards they trusted were Lucius Malfoy and Severus, for some reason. If only he’d had first contact with them, perhaps that would be different.

His eyes skipped over the unknown and thusly unimportant new arrivals from America and Greece. They’d make no difference in the grand scheme of things, he was sure. None screamed any form of importance. Neither did the Nott boy and Parkinson. 

What really concerned him was the Weasley’s. The sheer number of them to inherit. He hadn’t known, as their medical records were confidential, and Madam Pomfrey could only share them with him unless she had parental permission, or the child was in danger. He didn’t like that the new generation of Order Members were out of his direct control. Neither did he like that Harry was out of his control as well.

Harry… there was something different about him. More than just the change, and Dumbledore feared what it was. He had an idea, but he needed it verified. However, with the Guardians around he wasn’t exactly sure how he could easily accomplish that. He was have to bide his time, though with time drawing so near it was particularly hard to be patient.

\--------- POV Change: Harry ---------

Harry was pleasantly surprised when they entered the classrooms finally, as they were not set up in the normal fashion. Square, low tables were spread about with floor cushions placed for seating, four to each table. the windows were left open, as was the door, letting the air circulate and the sounds of nature float through the room. It was nice and it seemed rather relaxing.

Chatting, they all found tables to sit at, and in those seating arrangements it showed that the segregation wasn’t completely defeated.They went:

Andrew, Chryssa & Dmitri.  
Malfoy, Nott & Pansy.  
Myself, Ron. Fred & George.  
Bill & Charlie.


I kind of made Harry a little sad to see, but he hoped that perhaps they all would get over their insecurities that kept them from truly embracing their new lives together.

Sian smiled at them with the other three Guardians picking cushions and pillows to sit on and lounge in. It seemed, while the others were present, it was going to be Sian leading this discussion.

“For our first theory lesson we will be spending the morning and early afternoon discussing Wards. Specifically, the many wards we have in place here at the Tower. It is imperative that you know the magics that are protecting us, and why they are selected. Spellwork is an intricate thing, as I’m sure you know from Wizarding Magic. Some magics work together, and some do not. So when you are constructing a Warding you have to learn how to bring many small magics together into one large working, with its many layers of protection.” Sian stepped forward into the semi-circle of desks. Motioning into the air she brought forth an image into the air of the tower and the section of the school that held their classrooms. It was a 3-dimensional drawing of pure magic and slowly spun in a circle of them all to see all sides.

“This is the Tower, and the rooms allotted to us. Firstly, I want you to know you will not find such constructions in our world. Every court and caste system are nature bound, and as such we live with nature, not against it. As such when we ward our homes we, again, work with nature. Natural lighting is always the preferred method, however with the setting and rising of the sun, as well in nighttime hours, we will utilize crystal globes. They are sensitive to the amount of light in the room and will automatically adjust to give the right amount of light forest studying so as not to strain the eyes. The light can be adjusted to lower settings for a more comfortable atmosphere, and completely darkened for sleeping. Later today you will be shown the magic to do this, and control other parts of the wards you will be allowed access to.” She motioned to the globes that floated in the air, dark with the natural light flooding in through all of the open windows in the classroom.

“We do not use spells to keep weather out. As you can see, the windows are open. Rarely in our world will you find one shuttered. Even in bitter, cold months. Instead we adjust the ‘weather’ as it enters our homes. Shuttered windows are typically merely unused rooms. He let in the breeze and fresh air. You can adjust the ‘level’ of breeze let in. Block out rain. Adjust so the the temperature of the breeze that comes in is a certain temperature. In cold months, you will find the floors warmed slightly to help fight the chill that warding cannot keep completely out.

“Typically you will find sheer curtains or beading in doorways of private rooms, not doors. These allow for airflow in and out of the rooms, and can hold wardings to block sight and noise, as well as to keep others out. We will be adding these to the private rooms soon, and will notice them on our doors already. We will wait until all of you are proficient in the Fae privacy spells before we implement them. You can also filter certain noises. Such as the windows here. they have a filter in place that will clock all humanoid sounds from coming within, so you will not be distracted by the voices of the wizarding students as they walk upon the grounds.”

As Sian spoke, the image adjusted, showing the window, the sheen of the magic changing with each spell mentioned, giving a color association to each. Shifting between door and window. She went on to explain more of the privacy charms placed over the entire tower and wing. even the unused rooms, as she went on to explain that outside a large room for combat training, they would only use one room for teaching theory, and would all share it.

From what Sian explained the tower and classroom were, well, heavily shielded. not even the dumbledore himself would be able to sense the magic used within, nor be able to use wizarding magic to listen in. You also had to have awakened Fae blood in your veins to enter into the wing and Tower. When there was exclamations over no one not without awakened blood being allowed in at all, it was explained why. That in this way their safety couldn’t be jeopardized by magics that could otherwise fool them but on a blood level, and so in this way they could specify only Fae Blood, since it wasn’t logical for Familial Blood recognition as was common for homes. They were then reminded that they had an entire school to use to visit with others, and they wouldn’t budge on this. it was a little disconcerting for Harry, but he could understand the caution. After all, he and Ron had infiltrated the Slytherin Common Room with Polyjuice before.

There were other protections, standard even to his own understanding. Shields for outside attacks, containment in case their magics got out of hand. Sian was a good teacher with this as well. With her visuals Harry was like all the others, lost in it and leaning forward to soak in her words and the visuals she provided. As she went into the more intricate inclusions for fire safety and such she bent down lower to their eye level, bringing them close to each table in turn to explain and show what she spoke of, and magically how it looked.

On she went until lunch, the instruction evolving into discussions as to why each part was used, and why it was that variation. Time seemed to fly by. And before he knew it, it was over. And not a single note was taken. However, it seemed pity was taken on them.

Sian summed rolls of parchment to her and handed them out. “I have prepared parchment for our classes. Every lesson in this room will have notes. Key points of each lesson will appear on these rolls of parchment, with simple color illustrations where needed. We will hand them out after each class. This way none of you will miss out on information. These are spells we use even in our world. We’d rather have your full attention on us in your lessons rather than merely part of it while writing notations for later study.” Harry thanked Sian when he took his scroll, thinking that the bit of magic there was a fantastic little bit of magic.

“And you are all done for now. Enjoy your lunch in the common room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have presented this information in a way you all can enjoy and wont feel like its a trial to read! Please let me know either way. I love reviews.


	16. The Welcoming Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Howling is now on FanFicton.net, and will soon be updated again on AFF.net as well. 
> 
> This fic is not being beta'd currently, and I would love to remedy that. Let me know if you're interested.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies.

It was September 1st. The day Draco had been dreading. The day that the students returned to Hogwarts.

He stood in front of his mirror as Pansy came in and sat with Theo upon a cushion on the floor. Both dressed and ready and now waiting on him. Waiting patiently, because they knew. They understood.

Slytherins were not inherently evil. They were not even all that different from other Houses. Every house had quirks and snakes in the grass. Every House had ingrained tendencies and a pecking order. Every House had a way of dealing with House Traitors. Slytherins were no different from any of the others. except they were inherently stacked against in the eyes of society, making them a tad more closed off.

Draco and Pansy were suppose to be among the top of their House this year. Now they would be seen as traitors. No longer Slytherin. The prospective Death Eaters that would have looked up to Draco would ostracize them from every House; because there were more than Slytherin’s in the Dark Lord’s ranks. There were spies as well. Politics they played as children that would morph and grow onto the adult playing field, and Draco had no concrete hold on what their future as they now were would hold. The fact he'd leave after the war gave no comfort. There was no guarantee he would survive this war. None at all. 

He inspected himself in the mirror. Hands running over his school uniform again. They fell perfectly. No lint. Pristine. His hair was perfectly in place. 

It was a show. An act put on to place themselves as still holding power in the major shifting about to happen. There would no longer be Vincent and Gregory to depend on; they had their families to protect. They’d learn from his sacrifice how serious the Dark Lord’s threats are. He would kill their families. Blaise would only be depended on so much publically. Though they were friends, Blaise had his family and their neutrality to protect. He had to be even more careful in some regards.

Pansy and Theo were all he could depend on, and they, like him, were in perfect order. 

Draco turned from the mirror and regarded his friends carefully. The nymphs were beautiful in their own right, though they did not hold the elven elegance of the Sidhe. They and the others would all make striking impressions upon the school populace. The Staff were all used to them and their changes, but the student body? Not at all.

“I’m ready,” he said as he moved to offer his hand to Pansy. Theo picked himself up and righted his clothing, but for Pansy to rise with minimal need to right herself she needed help as he took on the brunt of her weight in rising her up to her feet in a graceful, well practiced gesture.

“We are ready, and we will face this new trial together,” Pansy said with a small smile before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “Let's go show them the kind of noble bearing they all should aspire to.”

With a smile Draco gave a nod and released Pansy’s hand. For this, there would be no illusion of intimacy between them as they had done before, for their own protection. They were equals in this. They descended into the Common Room to see everyone else gathered.

“I still don’t understand why they must abide to this ridiculous ‘dress code’,” Morcant was complaining about as they descended. “The skirts the females wear are not good for combat. The robes restricting.”

“The wizarding people have never been very practical, Morcant.” Came Draco’s ancestor’s reply. “This is a goodwill gesture. We are under his roof, we must follow some of their requirements.”

“At least we do not have to,” Braith said lightly, looking thoroughly amused by the grumpy Sidhe men.

Draco then became distracted from the talk of their Guardians by the appearance of Chryssa standing before him. Noticed only because with her came her twin, and together their presence was hard to miss. Chryssa currently was studying them carefully. Very carefully. Her lips pursing and arms crossing.

“Why do you three look to be going into battle?”

“What do you mean? They just look like their poncy selves,” came Ronald’s voice, receiving a glare from Draco.

Pansy swept by him and stopped right in front of Ronald who blushed and leaned back a bit. Pansy then patted his cheek like she was indulging a child. “You mean to say: ‘They look as they normally do; well put together.’” She said before giving him one of her little smirks that, for some reason, had Ronald’s cheeks reddening even more. she then came back toward them, giving a smile to Draco’s raised eyebrows.

“And no, really. I attended school at Beauxbatons, I know what it looks like when someone is preparing for a fight that has nothing to do with physical violence nor magic. Why?” Draco frowned at the little dwarf. “We need to know what we’re walking into.”

Draco looked to Theo and Pansy a moment before turning back to Chryssa. The others were all looking at them now, even the Gryffindor’s were quiet, though each obviously for different reasons. “Not everyone in this school is a friend to us, for different reasons. House Loyalties run strong. We will be Slytherins to the other Houses, except our House will no longer claim us. Willing potential Death Eaters will be in their ranks, as well as those forced by threats and circumstance. My mother lost her life to release me from the Dark Lord’s hold. It will have been a terrifying lesson for the rest. They _will_ betray us. And they are not just among slytherin’s, though the Gryffindor’s would have you believing otherwise.” Looking over he met Harry’s green eyes as he said that. Then away.

“Don’t be ridic…” Ronald started to say, but was then stopped by the hand of his older brother, Bill. Charlie seemingly having cut off the twins as well, having been about to make comments of their own.

“Stop it, Ron. He’s right. It’s ridiculous to think that the other Houses are untouched by He Who Must Not Be Named.” Charles Weasley was still stocking for an Elemental, but was more solid and built, much like Morcant, but lacking the slender solidness of the Sidhe, as well as their height. While his brother, William, had a clear swimmers type build. Agile but more one who didn’t do manual labor with his broad shoulders and strong arms.

Sian glided across the floor in a diaphanous, gorgeous down that flowed around her slender body. she smiled at them and clasped her hands before her. “You will learn in our Etiquette Lessons that there is more than one kind of battlefield. These three merely have a bit of a… head start to the rest of you,” She said with a smile that would leave one thinking she’d never seen a battle of any kind before. But then Draco was beginning to suspect different. The fact of how experienced the rest of the guardian’s were seemed to lend to that end as well. Youngest she may be, but she had centuries on them.

“Let us go, Severus Snape is waiting to escort us.” Faelan said before leading them from the tower, and then down to where the South Wing ended. There stood Professor Snape, Draco’s godfather.

“The Headmaster wishes to bring all of you in after he speaks with the student body. As such he wants you to wait in a private room off of the Great Hall. If you will follow me…” Severus then turned they fell into step. No one but Draco seeing how when for the brief moment Severus had met his gaze there had been affection and approval on those hardened, sneering features. It made Draco feel more secure in himself to see.

They followed Severus to a room at had once been used during his fourth year after the Goblet of Fire had chosen its Champions. Once there they stood and waited, anxious for what was to come. The only calm ones were their Guardian’s. After a moment they heard the first sounds of youthful voices, signalling that the students were arriving. Sian then stepped forward and cast, turning the wall before them transparent to their eyes, letting the sounds come through more easily.

They all moved close to the walls, watching as students filed in. Watching them talk and whisper. Interacting with each other. The students separated to their House tables, casting curious glances toward the smaller fifth table. 

All too soon Dumbledore was quieting the students as he announced the Sorting, letting Professor McGonagall take over. One by one students were sorted into their Houses. Until, finally, they were all sorted. Draco noted how few there were this year. Then he began his usual spiel. Except it wasn’t so usual this time.

“This year there will be a slight change to our school. As some of you may have noticed, there are some missing from your number. These students are among the current rare numbers of students who have gained a Fae Inheritance. Teachers from the Fae have come to guide them until the students are ready to continue on. As such, we will be playing Host to the young Fae and their Teachers. Some of the older Fae of our world who have yet to move on will also be joining them here, former students. As well as some from outside of the United kingdom.”

Faelan then ended the charm quickly as the door opened, having seen the wand in the Headmaster’s hand and gleaning what he would do. He and the other teachers moved to exit first.

“The Fae will not walk under glamors here in the safety of our halls. I introduce to you Faelan of Slaugh Tribes. Morcant & Braith of the Unseelie Court. Sian of the Seelie court.” The four guardian’s stepped up onto the dias just in front and to the side of the Staff table, each face stoic and body tense. the student body whispering with quiet ferocity over them and their strange looks. 

“As well as students new to all of you; Andrew Colt as well as the twins, Chrysanthia and Demetrios Metaxas. Now I re-introduce to you fellow students, current and previous. William, Charles, George, Fred and ronald Weasley.” As each name comae they took place with their teachers. This was why Draco wasn’t looking forward to this. They were being put on display for everyone to see. It irked him, and he was betting it irked their Guardians as well. “Harry Potter,” A series of gasps given there. “Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.” They all stood up on the dias, the Guardians not giving away the level of their displeasure.

“They will have classes separate from the rest of you, as well as separate lodgings. As such the South Wing is off-limits to all students but the Fae and their teachers.” The Headmaster then motioned for them to take their seats at their small table. The one they had in their common room for their private meals was more preferred. A round table, rather than a long one. 

Draco and the other young Fae paused as they reached the table, though their Guardian’s did not, taking seats at one end of the table, having turned down the Headmaster’s offer of sitting with the Faculty. Two on either side; Morcant and Braith, then Faelan and Sian.

Draco glanced over to see Potter standing determined, though uncomfortable. Their eyes met and Draco could almost see the inner workings of Potter’s mind. He gave a slight nod and then they moved, instigating the others to do so as well, and their usual mess of seats appeared, as they mingled. Draco sat with Theo on one side, Andrew taking the spot next to Theo, and on his other Chrysanthe. With Harry across from him and flanked on either side by Ronald and Pansy. The rest of the Weasley’s and Dmitri taking on the rest of the seats until they were all settled. Only then did the Headmaster begin the Feast.

“That was bloody awful, and awkward,” Ronald mumbled as he slumped in his seat, grimacing as his older brother, William, ruffled his hair.

“Buck up, could have been worse,” he brother replied with.

“Hmmm, I think it will become worse, at least for these two. What with how Ms Granger is looking all tormented over there,” Pansy said lightly, looking pleasant and comfortable as she was surrounded by Gryffindors.

“Ugh…” Ronald got a pale look on his face and focused on his food, which had Draco looking away in disgust.

“Hermione will be fine. She’s had a lot to take in. This… it kind of changes a lot of things, but in the end, she’s our best mate.” Potter gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Draco looked over to Theo, and then to Pansy, meeting their eyes. They knew that this was likely something that a friendship couldn’t survive. But then, Granger was a muggleborn. Perhaps her raising would leave her in a better position to accept the drastic changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plurk isn't so good, but i can be found on Twitter (wo1f1ove) and [Tumblr](http://mywolfloveuniverse.tumblr.com). Tumblr will be a place where I post when I update, status of chapters coming, and little tidbits of information regarding my fics and the world I created. I just put it up today, so give me some time.
> 
> Also... Halloween is coming! *gets decked out before October gets here*


	17. Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter I am a little iffy on, as I have never written from Ron's POV before, and I always worry about writing Hermione. I'm hoping that ti has all come out good.
> 
> No beta. Standard disclaimer applies.

The Feast was ending and people were milling out slowly. Ron had been dreading this, and the reason why stood near the exit, waiting for them. Hermione. He sighed and looked to Harry who gave him an encouraging smile. Like it was going to be alright, but Ron knew that his time with Hermione was limited. He just knew it, because he knew what kind of girl Hermione was. He was losing her because of this.

“We’ll meet you all back at the Tower,” Harry said as they moved to get up.

They then moved together toward Hermione, Ron with his head lowered and hands shoved into his pockets. Dreading this.

He loved hermione, he was sure of it. So sure of it, though a part of him had to wonder. He’d heard so much from his mother about things. The Weasley’s had been better prepared to awaken as Fae than many others. their ancestors more recent, leaving current information with their mortal offspring to pass on.

As they approached all three shared a hesitant smile and then Hermione was hugging them both, and all Ron could do was close his eyes and savor the moment. It was a fatalist outlook, but he had no other choice.

With no word as to their destination they began to walk away, heading by silent agreement to the Room of Requirements. Their chatter asinine. Held no real value. Talking about Hermione’s summer with her parents. Up until they were there and entered a room that was a quiet, intimate sitting room. Comfortable. They took seats and fell into silence.

“I’ve been talking a lot with Molly,” Hermione said softly.

Ron closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for her to continue.

“She told me so much, and said it wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg.” She laughed a little bit, but it fell flat on his ears. “But I got the jist of it. You both… you’ll be leaving…” Ron heard the ‘me’ she didn’t say, and he ran a hand over his face.

He heard Harry shift before talking, and when Ron looked up he saw Harry hugging her tightly. “We don’t know that yet. We are staying until the war is over, but we haven’t agreed to leave after that. Not yet. We’re still here.”

Ron watched as Hermione wiped at her eyes and realized she was crying and had to look away. Torn. So torn.

“But you have to go. You can’t live as yourselves here. Dumbledore may be allowing it here, but out there? You’ll have to use a glamor. And worse! I don’t understand why Dumbledore did what he did! The whole world is going to know now. You’ll never be able to live normally. The Ministry will know and require you to register. The public won’t leave you alone. And Merlin, HE will know now!” She pushed away from Harry as she talked, sitting up straight. A small smile briefly appeared on ron’s lips. That was their Hermione, sad to lose them, but always, always, looking out for them.

“I didn’t think about that…” Harry began.

“She is right, about that. They will know about us. We’ll never get to be Aurors now, the Ministry won't allow it. We’d… have to live different lives under false glamors and false names. Or… Or live outside of the Magical World here. No matter how we act… There is no going back.” Ron said, agreeing with Hermione on that.

“And I won’t have my two best friends living a lie. Never, ever. I won’t abide it. Especially you, Harry. All you have been through, all of this dropped on your shoulders, the Horcruxes, everything… No. you deserve a fresh start more than most. And going to the Fae world will allow that. You can be just Harry.” Hermione went on to say fervently, taking Harry’s hands and giving him her most determined stare.

Ron sighed as he saw tears gather in Harry’s eyes and the two embraced. “But what will I do without you?”

“Blimey, you two…” Ron said as he moved to wrap his arms around his two emotional friends. Not that he wasn’t emotional either, or started to tear up a little himself. 

From there the talk devolved into assurances that they would remain friends, no matter what. That this change wouldn’t change anything in their friendship. They were a trio from now on, no matter the distance that separated them. 

They talked and they explained the others. The ones she didn’t know, how the trio of Slytherin’s seemed changed. they talked until they fell into silence. Which was when Harry smiled and said he was tired and would go sleep now, leaving ron and Hermione alone.

Ron, strangely, felt better now. Less nervous, since they had talked; as friends. He felt at ease, and he felt better able to face the conversation that was to come.

With Harry gone, Ron got up and moved to sit next to Hermione, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands dangling between them. He looked down at them a moment as he collected his thoughts, thankful Hermione gave him the time to do so.

“I will stay. Say the word, and I will. No matter what. I won’t go. Stay with you, live our lives together. Have kids. All of it. Somehow, it will all work out, yeah?” He said, finally looking over to Hermione at the end with a slight boyish smile. 

Hermione was giving him a sad smile in return. He watched her reach out to touch him, and he enjoyed the familiarity of her warm hand on his cheek. “I know you would. You’re that kind of person, and I know you have a big heart, and that it wouldn’t be a trial for you. But… Ron… Your mom let me read your ancestor's diary. With all the information it holds. I know that anything between us? It wouldn't be real. We’re not meant to be together.”

Ron raised his hand to cover hers, feeling a tightness in his chest. Before Harry’s inheritance they’d been getting there. A real, solid relationship. Now, though… “Don’t say that. It would be real. I-”

“No, Ron. Don’t. Fae have destined mates, and they are never humans. They are other Fae.” She closed her eyes and Ron saw tears. He reached out to wipe them away from her cheeks. “Your mate… you have to go and find them, and be happy. Don’t worry about me, I will find someone to be happy with too. We’ll miss each other, it will take time to get over, but… It will be alright.”

Ron got the distinct feeling that Hermione wasn’t so sure of that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, face pressing to the side of her neck. He felt her arms return the gesture as she began to cry, though he could tell she tried holding it back. 

“I knew I was never good enough for you,” Ron said trying to joke, though a part of him had indeed thought that for a long while now. It hadn’t been just that he had failed to see Hermione as a girl, he hadn’t let himself to. Because she was an amazing girl, and he did not deserve her.

Ron was pushed back by Hermione who was looking stern through her tears. “Ronald Weasley, stop that. Don’t you ever think that. You are worthy of anyone, and it will be them who need to prove themselves worthy of you. You’re a bullheaded, oblivious fool so much of the time, but you’re a good man. You will be a good man. A great one. A loving father and husband.”

Ron felt his cheeks warm up, but he smiled. It felt good hearing Hermione say that. He could trust she wasn’t just saying it to say it. “Thanks, ‘Mione. Means a lot coming from you.”

Then Hermione seemed to lose confidence, and got nervous. “Just… promise me you won’t forget me?”

He smiled and took her hand. “I can easily promise that. I will never be able to forget you. You’re one of my best mates and the first girl I ever loved.”

There, that smile, that was a better smile. Less sad, showing that he wouldn’t have to fear. His Hermione was a strong woman. She’d be fine. He stood up and offered her his hand. “I’ll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, Miss Head Girl.”

“Thanks. Can you believe I’m Head Girl with Blaise Zabini of all people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please let me know how well I wrote Ron and portrayed Hermione, or critique on how bad or what I could do to improve.


	18. Classroom Antics: Races & Mateships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had some massive issues crop up medically, but I'm better now. Here is the new chapter. It is... big, and it is... information intensive.

Never had Pansy before wanted so badly to collapse in an undignified heap until their training had begun in force. Morchant and Faelan were fierce warriors in the own right, and a veritable force to be reckoned with. There was no reprieve. Even Braith gave little mercy and respite in their physical training. And Sian… it was shocking how the tiny elemental kept pace and did not speak up against the grueling pace at all.

When Pansy had questioned Braith about how the Elemental could keep up she’d merely smiled and said, “We as a people, no matter our Caste, believe in defense of oneself and one's people. even the healers and historians can easily keep up at this beginners pace with ease.” It had been a shocking look into the world they would be stepping into for many reasons. One, it gave a new perspective on the before viewed weakest link of the Guardians. It also showed that they were unprepared for entering the world of the Fae if this punishing pace was set as an easy beginner's pace that young children undergo.

It was difficult, but Pansy did not collapse into a heap once in the classroom. She sat as gracefully as her sore limbs could manage. That her legs shook as she did so… she hoped no one noticed.

Today she sat with Chryssa and her twin, and was joined shortly after by the Weasley twins as George sat only to have his twin brother collapse with great dramatics against his twin.

“I’m so sore! I ache in places that should never be allowed to ache.”

“Oi, get off, you heavy sod,” George bemoaned as he shoved at Fred, only to end up with Fred’s head in his lap. Pansy and Chryssa both giggled as the oldest of the Weasley Twins sighed.

“Oi, what was that for, Georgy boy? So mean to your twin. Remember, it tis you and I, against the world!”

 

“Not today it's not. Too heavy…” And off Fred went from George’s lap with a thud, causing Pansy and Chryssa to laugh.

 

“Abuse!” Fred cried woefully from the floor, his head having slid just under the table.

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Pansy said as a pillow came flying from the next table to land on Fred’s stomach. Glancing over she saw that it came from Ronald, and had the satisfaction of him blushing slightly when their eyes met while they both grinned. Like sharing in secret mischief, though it hadn’t been planned.

“Settle down, children,” Braith said merrily as she and the other Guardian’s settled in, Sian holding a hand over her mouth, likely to withhold a giggle at the antics.

Pansy turned her attention briefly to Chryssa, and then to her brother after a nudge and tilted head to find Dmitri red faced with Fred having decided, apparently, to abscond his lap as a pillow since his twin had shoved him off. Dmitri who then shot a glare at his own twin in a way that led Pansy to believe Chryssa was teasing him through their telepathic connection.

“Alright, annwol.” Sian said, using one of the fae terms they’d learned so far. this one for ‘darling’, which was very similar to the Welsh word for it. In fact Pansy saw vast similarities between the Fae language and Welsh.

“Today will be an introduction to two important topics that you need an understanding on before we can delve into History, Etiquette and Politics.” Sian began with, “The Races within the Fae as well as Mateships. We will begin with the Races.

“First, there are two types of Fae. The Pure Fae, and the Mixed Fae. The only difference between these two types is that Mixed Fae have a human, mortal ancestor. Noticeable by how their looks will favor more human coloring. That is the only difference. There is no other. Nothing. though some will try to use it as a way of indulging in prejudice, they are imbeciles and are the dregs of our society. It is not supported by either the Seelie or Unseelie monarchies to vocalize anything derogatory regarding it. However… some will be wary of you from from Earth at first, because there are many still alive that remember the pain and betrayal of mankind turning against us, and you were raised here among them.”

Sian then motioned to herself. “Morcant and Braith are Pure Fae, as you can see by their coloring. This will be common among the Fae you will see. The Fae are not restricted to Earthly tones, as our world at our conception as a race is reported to have been colorful and vibrant. So we as a people show this. You, however, evolved in a world of more muted vibrance. Earth has, after all, gone through changes. This is, of course, mere speculation. Faelan and myself are, of course, mixed Fae. In our ancestry there were humans, and it shows more strongly in Faelan than myself, as his mother was human. It is more distant in my familial history, as well as Faelan was born here on Earth, as I was not.” She then motioned to all of them. “You are all Mixed Fae as well.”

She then motioned to the Weasley’s and theo to stand up and join her. Smiling briefly as Fred groaned, but got up and stood with his brothers. “We are Elementals. Our power comes for the element fate decided at our birth. I am an Earth Elemental. I control the Earth, and my magic is Earth based. I can heal, I can also poison and rot life bringing death. I can do both, because Earth is both. Because there is no evil or good in nature. Nature merely is.”

Sian then motioned to ronald at her side. “Ronald Weasley is a Water Elemental. Due to the oddity of his birth, and the strong strain of Fire Elemental in his family I believe he will be a bit more… temperamental than most Water Elementals.” She gave the frowning Fae boy a gentle smile that had Pansy narrowing her eyes. “Ronald, you will be learning to control Water as an element, and will use water based magics. Empathy among them is one of those magics. it is a very useful tool, and you will find many courtly Sidhe wary of you. they pride themselves on controlling their features, and you will be able to learn to see right through them. however, you will also find the emotions of those around you will influence you. Be careful of that.”

She then grinned “The rest of these boys are Fire Elementals. They will control and work with fire. They will use fire based magic. Fire elementals are passionate, sensual, and fierce. They are warriors and lovers both.”

She then turned her attention to Theo. “you are an Air Elemental, you will learn to control of the air, with air based magics. You will learn telepathy, like Water is able to become empaths. Not born to it, but they can awaken it within themselves. Wise, largely neutral in most things, and… perhaps a bit flighty and fun loving, but their temper is as dangerous as a Tempest.

“As elementals we are capable of turning into pure embodiments of our element.” She turned to the boys.

“Close your eyes and concentrate. Reach deep within yourselves to your core. Find the element resting there that is you in your purest. Then let it envelope you. Do not be afraid, you will not lose yourselves.” Pansy then watched as they all closed their eyes.

Sian changed first. Her skin became rough and white with veins of dark grey. Pansy eyes widened as she realized it was like she looked upon the bark of a birch tree. Little branches poked out of her hair… hair that was not thin strands of vines. Vines with little colorful flowers blooming from the vines. When her eyes opened it was complete. It was alien, but it was beautiful.

Pansy looked away from her to see four bodies covered in flames. Red and orange, bodies of various heights. though… the hues also looked a tad different. And Then there wa the lone Water Elemental that was Ron. Pansy sucked in a breath sharply because… he looked beautiful A being of water with streaks of fire and golden hues that she didn’t think had anything to do with his brother’s fires reflecting off of him.

Then Theo… who all but disappeared, his clothes on the floor. Only noticeable by the constantly turning air currents in the shape of a body with streaks of white, almost like little clouds whirling around.

“Blimey…”

“Look at that…”

People spoke around her, but she didn’t pay attention to who said what.

“We are at our most powerful in these forms, but also at our most vulnerable if proper precautions are not taken. Alright, boys. now just… let it go. Let it fade away back into your core…”

Pansy watched as they returned to their original forms. At least for a moment before she looked away as chryssa yelped. They turned around, both blushing. even hearing some coughing from the others. The Fire elementals were naked, and ron was sopping wet. Braith laughed heartily from where she sat, her laugh was distinctive in its deep, gravelly quality.

“Ah, I should have warned you. Yes, let's… fix this… Alright, there you go.” Pansy turned around to see Theo back in his clothes, Ronald dry and his brothers now dressed in very Fae-like clothes. From the sparks of fading magic she assumed Sian had conjured them. “Yes, the fire and Air elementals tend to learn that modesty is overrated, as they both lose clothing rather easily when they switch between forms…”

The brothers then went to sit at Sian’s bidding. “i now turn the floor over to Braith.”

The Dwarven warrior stood up and came to take Sian’s spot. “Next, you have us dwarves. Nothing as extensive as the Elementals. You have me, and you have the Metaxas twins here. We are on the shorter end, even among humans. Typically, you won't find one of us over four feet and five inches. We are strong, resilient. We have great Stamina. And typically you will see the majority of us prefer working with our hands. Either as warriors, laborers, or artisans. You’ll see some mages and historians among us, but typically that will not be our main focus. Like myself, I’m a Warrior and a Historian. We are not restricted to living in mountains as humans would have you believe. Here we had a vast main fortress in the Carpathian Mountains as it gave us safety and privacy. I believe they’re now largely utilized for a dragon preserve for the descendants of the Ancient Dragons.” She glanced to Charlie Weasley who nodded in confirmation. “On Ein Cardiff we live normally, wherever we wish. On farms, tree homes, cities, mountain caverns. We have magic, and some not so much. You will see a lot of Dwarves in the Guilds on Ein Cardiff. We, as a race, support the guilds as they bridge the gaps between the courts. We find that important.”

Pansy glanced over and saw Chryssa and Dmitri both listening intently to what Braith said and smiled before returning her attention to their dwarven guardian. Who was now looking behind her.

“Faeln, Morcant… whichever one of you wish to go next?” She said as she went to sit. There was a tense moment as Morcan and Faelan looked to each other. But then Morcant motioned the older Sidhe forward.

Pansy watched as Faelan took his place and looked over them all slowly. “The Sidhe are said to be the most Noble of the Fae. the ruling families in the Seelie and Unseelie are Sidhe, and they only reproduce within the main line with Beansidhe, who are revered… and we will go into detail about them next. Not all of us share this outlook.

“Morcant, Andrew, Draco, Harry and myself are Sidhe. All sidhe handle magic and learn it. We are the only Immortal race among the fae, who otherwise are long lived. Very long lived, with the average age being five hundred. We live until we decide our time is done, and then we drift into the final sleep. We can be killed, just as the others can, though. Morcant is an example of how different our races coloring can be. Skin tone, hair and eyes, they know no bounds. We are the tallest of the Fae. Once you mature fully physically, you will stop aging physically.”

Faelan then glanced behind before seeming to continue. Pansy suspected the others were happy to let him continue.

“We then have the Nymphs.” He motioned to Pansy then. “Pansy is a Gwyntar Nymph, a wind nymph. She will be learning to control the wind. Sadly, unlike elementals, she will not have aid based magics. Her magic is only for the control of air. Nymphs are playful and capricious. Almost as much as Water Elementals and the Dwr, the Water Nymphs. Besides the Gwyntar, there was of course the Dwr, water. As well as the Cymylau, which are Cloud Nymphs, Coeden, tree nymphs also known as Dryads, Blodyn, flower nymphs, and Chyfarpar, plant nymphs. All nymphs are playful, teasing creatures. Such is their nature. their other traits can vary depending on their type, temperament and various other factors.” Faelan then looked back to Sian.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.”

Sian rose and retook her place. “Now for the ones you have yet to see. the Beansidhe.” Sian brought up a figure made of light, one not that different from the Sidhe, but their ears seemed less pointed. “As Faelan said, they are revered. Beansidhe are the foretellers of death. they are only ever female, and the more powerful they are, the more accurate their visions that come. they are forewarned, but the moment they scream… what they see is inescapable. death cannot be avoided. It can be hazardous for them. They almost became extinct before we retreated to Ein Cardiff. humans massacred us in mass numbers. Beansidhe tied to those Fae would go insane, comatose or merely just drop dead. Such mass amounts of death… they’re not built for it, and so you will never see a beansidhe tied to warriors as they go to battle. Ties will be broken before they go off, lest a mass killing end the life of the Beansidhe. Beansidhe also have gifts of healing, and an innate knowledge of who is beyond the help of a healer.

There is also the Veela. Not the sad things they are here, but true Veela. Beautiful, charming and deadly. They can change into birds and sprout wings for flight. Can perform magic and are archers and mages who are best at ranged attacks. Veela are not a part of the Seelie or Unseelies courts, but are a tribe among the Slugh all on their own, and their mates outside of Veela join their tribe, or together join another of the tribes. the only monarchy to acknowledge beyond a tribal leader is the Supreme elder of the Veela.

“Veela, in this way, are much like the Demi Fae. the Demi Fae are incapable of mixing with the rest of the Fae for procreation. most due to the vast level in size difference. Brownies are small elven creatures no taller than two feet. that have darker skin in varying shades. Think of… leather. rich browns. They host a symbiotic relationship with households. They clean and care for the home, and protect the land from drought and disease. In return they are fed, clothed and given shelter. In fact, they are typically taken on as part of the family. Brownies also help in tending the children as well. Your house Elves are descended from them, but were trapped into a magical blood contract that turned them into the pathetic slaves they now are. they are not ruled by the Courts. they do not recognize the courts. Their only care is for the family they tend.

“Then there are the Goblins. Demi Fae, they can mate with Dwarves, but often stick to their own kind. Though I hear at times they do mate with Humans as well. They are much like they are here. they are good with coin, jewels and precious metals. They control most of the mines, and are the guardians of our monetary system. A truly neutral party, they are trusted to stay as such.

“Gnomes, another of the Demi Fae. Very small creatures who are much like brownies. They are the typical defense of the home. Protecting livestock and acting as an alarm for intruders, even stalling them. they are… a tenacious little race.

“And then there are the Pixies. Unlike the ones you know here. They are… changed and wild. they are a court unto themselves. they have their own individual races: Light, Dark, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. there is no specific personality trait to them. They are mere small and winged. Sometimes a Pixie, or Family of Pixies will attach itself to a household for… various reasons mostly only known to them, and rarely at the request of the family. They are a law unto themselves.”

Pansy was suddenly very glad that they would be receiving notes about this later. Because all of this information was just… astounding. and she didn’t think she was going to remember all of this.

“All pretty interesting, yes? I know, it is a lot of information. But we have one more little part to cover in the time we have. Mateships. I’m sure you’ve heard us use the term ‘mate’ before. And no, Ronald, it doesn’t mean good friend, as it seems to with you lot. No. A mateship is important. The fae are destined to mate with one, sometimes two people. And fate brings them together. Sometimes it is first glance of each other and you will feel it. The pull between yourself and your destined soul mate. Sometimes it can take years. You could have known this person all your life, but until Fate deems you ready and everything aligns to bring you together.... it doesn’t appear. Not until that moment.” Sian said, looking… so light and innocent in her belief of it.

“To mate with someone, to find that person and complete that bond between you… It is the most amazing thing to feel. To find that person who is the other half of your soul. They may not be the person you expect, not the one you want… but what you need. That one person in the universe that can complete you.”

Pansy was distracted as a hand rose up, as she turned she saw it was Potter.

“Sian, how do you know when you’ve met this person, and it, what, activates?” Potter asked.

Sian smiled and her eyes briefly moved to Draco, and Pansy’s followed, a slight frown appearing on her lips to see how he stared intently away… but Pansy knew that meant he was only listening all the harder to what was said.

“You feel a pull. A need deep inside you. You become very aware of this person, and know the moment they enter the room,” came the gruff voice of Morcant. Pansy was surprised to see how Sian stiffened and almost seemed… pained. “You can’t help but think of them when you’re apart. Your mind keeps wandering to thoughts of them when apart. Some say it can drive you insane the longer you push it away, deny it.” And then Morcant stood up and marched right out of the room, looking like there was a thundercloud over his head. Faelan stood and approached Sian, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Go.” It seemed Sian needed no further prompting before bolting.

Faelan then caught the attention of them all once more. “What you just witnessed is a bullheaded Sidhe refusing to acknowledge his mate, and hopefully about to realize how much of an… what is the word, prat? He has been.” Pansy watched a very Draco-like smirk appear. “Morcant and Sian are mates.”

  
Pansy’s eyes then moved to Braith as she got up and retrieved scrolls. Handing out two to each of them. “Here are your notes. We will end class here. Stay in the tower and come to lunch when time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review!
> 
> Next chapter... will be fun. At least I think it will be. Well, after a little Morcant torture... :)


	19. Morcant & Sian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life is an evil thing sometimes. Here is a little chapter giving a look at two of the Guardians. 
> 
> This chapter is currently un-beta'd.

Sian was a patient woman, and was used to putting on a bright and shining face. She never letting others know anything was wrong. To be a court Mage among the Seelie is was a requirement. Especially for the youngest Court Mage in their long recorded history. She walked with those who had practiced politics long before her grandparents had drawn their first breaths. She took pride in her sunny demeanor and how everyone around her misjudged her for it.

 

Except in this. Morcant was the first person to come along capable of shaking her control. Of slipping beneath her defenses and shattering the outer facade she put forth. Like now. It lasted until her small, dainty foot landed on the stone corridor. Her pace picked up as she ran after the man that was her destined mate.

 

Her heart ached in a painful way. She couldn’t decipher his meaning when he spoke. She was too close to the matter, she couldn’t see clearly. Her own insecurities mingled with the possible truths that could lead her to the correct meaning behind his words.

 

Morcant did not run, but he was larger. His long legs ate up the distance faster than her own. His determined gait brought him to his personal chambers before she reached him. Her hand shooting out to grip his bicep.

 

“Morcant, please…” she said, her voice breaking a bit with the intensity of her chaotic emotions.

 

She felt his arm tense beneath her hand, but he stopped there, poised before the threshold into the personal wards that would keep her out without invitation. Unless she forced her way past the magic.

 

“Morcant, please just… talk to me. Something. I can’t… I can’t handle this anymore.” Her voice was thick and hardly the cheerful tones she normally spoke in. Tears gathering in her moss colored eyes.

 

\--------- POV Change: Morcant ---------

 

Her hand was warm and felt so right where it rested. The fates, they were cruel. Before the mateship awoken he could easily ignore the dainty Elemental as inconsequential and a nuisance he must bare. Could ignore the allure of her lithe form and her graceful movements. The attraction had been there from day one; but she was a Seelie Court Mage. He was an Unseelie Warrior.

 

Then it had awakened, breaking the firm ground he stood upon. It was torture to deny it, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t walk among the Seelie. They saw all Unseelie born and bred Fae as lesser and dark creatures. He would not be accepted, not as a warrior under the crown. Not to mention he would not be able to pit himself against his friends and family if another minor war broke out between the Courts. The only other option was for Sian to leave the Seelie Court, and with all she had accomplished so far? he could not ask that of her.

 

However deny this, denying her? He looked over at her and the tears… they undid him. Every talk, discussion and argument until now had not resulted in them. No matter how frustrated he had made her, she had never shed a tear to his knowledge. But now? He was her mate, and he could not abide those tears.

 

With a sweep of his arm he had her pulled up to his body, lifted from her feet as he pulled her into the room, his wards locking down tight behind them. Shielding them from the others as the bead curtain settled back into place. 

 

Morcant swore softly under his breath as he held her against his body. She was soft and smelled of the forests of Ein Cardiff. All earth, musk, rain and wildflowers. She felt so right in his arms it took his breath away. A groan left him as his eyes closed and he pressed his face into her thick hair at her neck. Her whimper sent a bolt of intense arousal through him and he held her closer.

 

“Morcant…” Her voice, husky, but still broken. Still full of those same emotions he knew had to put those tears in her eyes.

 

“I should be stronger for you. Stay away. I cannot join you in the Seelie court, and I cannot steal you away form all you accomplished.” He spoke into her hair. He felt her arms wrap around him, her hands gripping at the back of his tunic. 

 

“Silly Sidhe. It matters naught. Without you, it is pointless. All I need is you,” she said in a tear filled voice. “I am young. I can do whatever I want with the time I have.” He let her hands turn his face toward her. Toward the soft lips that sought his, and he could hardly deny them.

 

His hands buried into the green hair that tumbled in wild waves down her back. The moment her lips parted under his he took and dominated the kiss. Tasting her and devouring the soft sounds she made. She sounded so sure of her plans, but his worries were still there. But now that he had her in his arms he knew he wouldn’t be able to let her go.

 

Pulling from the kiss he moved to lick and kiss her tears away. “No more tears,” he said in a commanding voice that had her chuckling in response.

 

“Silly sidhe, you cannot command my emotions into compliance.”

  
“Perhaps not, but I will try. I never wish to see you cry again.” Was his response before kissing her again, this time swiping her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed; now their bed as he’d not have her sleep anywhere but with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read & review! I love your comments.


	20. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry's been doing some thinking...
> 
> Unbeta'd chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry didn’t like the direction his thoughts were taking. Ever since that class they had regarding Races and Mates he couldn’t get Sian’s words out of his mind. Nor Morcant’s. Mates. There were mates, and they all had destined mates, just as Ron and his brothers had said.

 

What was more damning in the information provided was the light it shed upon the chaos that was inherent within him. A pull and a need for another. Something that could be fought, but never for long if what they’d been told was to be believed. 

 

Two week after he was still struggling with it. Sian and Morcant were… discreet, he supposed. But their actions around each other had changed. The tension in both of them that Harry hadn’t realized had been there was gone. They were comfortable. They also seemed to gravitate toward each other, but nothing overtly demonstrative of the change in their relationship. Though, to be honest, Harry was relieved with that. He didn’t want to see that.

 

Why was he paying so much attention to the two Guardians? The reason sat across the Common Room. Draco Malfoy. No matter how he’d tried to banish the niggling little thoughts he couldn’t. And now he analyzed. Became quiet and withdrawn, sitting among his friends but not really participating in conversation. Unwilling to share his burden with the others, and after a while they’d given up prodding him over what was troubling.

 

How could he tell them about this? That he was feeling a pull toward Malfoy, and he felt like it was the Mateship that had been explained to them. That the more he thought on it, the more there was this part of him that had what Harry could only explain as a craving for the other Sidhe. 

 

A craving that had Harry thoroughly embarrassed this morning after having fallen asleep with thoughts of Malfoy in his mind. Thoughts that lead to a dream of vague impressions and feelings. He’d woken still feeling Malfoy’s phantom touch on his body. A phantom touch Harry could recall even now that sent a shiver of confusing pleasure through him and put a touch of pink to his cheeks. At these points he looked steadfastly anywhere but at Malfoy. This lead him to believe there was physical attraction, at least. And if he let himself really think on it he could see that Malfoy was nice to look at. More than nice.

 

But then, there was everything else. How could they be Mates? They hated each other. They fought and ridiculed one another. They did not get along, they did not get along with each other’s friends.

 

_ But that’s not true. You and Pansy have been getting along rather well lately. _

 

Harry sighed at the sound of Hermione’s voice in his head. That was true. He was getting along with Pansy. And Theo had never been a bad sort. He was wickedly smart, and just seemed to not talk unless he had reason to most of the time. But there was Ron and the Weasleys…

 

_ Who grew up influenced by the hatred for the Malfoy Family born before any of them were ever born. _

 

Another truth.

 

_ And before you even think it, none of it was Draco’s fault. He was also raised with prejudices born before he was a thought in his parent’s minds. It was his parents who made the bad decisions and did wrong. Decisions they are paying for, his mother with her life to ensure Draco wouldn’t suffer them as well. His father now pursued and wanted by both sides of the war. _

 

Arguments proven invalid. Reasoned in a way that made Harry less able to find a reason as to why this was bad. Why he couldn’t do this.

 

Even if he could.

 

Looking at Malfoy now sitting with his friends Harry could feel that pull strongly. Wanted those long, elegant fingers to replace the phantom touches that lingered. It was ridiculous to feel this way when he’d never thought of being gay or bisexual before. He’d barely had time before to notice things, only brief things with Cho and then Ginny. He’d never thought of guys as a possibility, and yet here he was.

 

“I’m… going for a walk,” Harry said as he rose up from where he’d been lounging next to Ron. 

 

“Ok… do you want me to come with you?” Ron questioned.

 

Harry waved his hand. No, he was needing to be on his own. He had more things to figure out and he couldn’t do that around everyone.

 

“Stay close.” Harry smiled at Sian, knowing she spoke out of concern than anything else.

 

“I will,” he said before slipping out the door that lead directly from the Tower outside.

  
  


\-------- POV Change: Draco --------

 

Watching as Harry got up and left he sat back against the wall he was propped up against, seated upon an array of pillows. He’d been talking with Theo, Andrew and Bill Weasley. Discussing various warding practices in the wizarding world compared to the fae warding they were learning about. It had been holding Draco’s attention until he’d felt Harry’s eyes like a brand upon him.

 

It was becoming difficult to ignore. Pansy and Theo both were on him. Encouraging him to talk to Harry about it. Saying that admitting to the mating would help them and could only end well. Draco wasn’t so sure, but it was getting harder to resist. Especially with how Morcant and Sian now were. Distracted once more by Harry he drifted out of the conversation. 

 

A few minutes passed before he got up and made for the door as well. Another ‘stay close’ was called out after him from a cheerful Sian, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead going to find Harry. He didn’t like that the other boy was out walking around alone without him.

 

Draco saw Harry heading toward the Lake. Draco followed at a casual pace, though that still meant his longer gait helped in closing the distance between him and Harry. The fact that Harry paused at the lakeshore helped as well. It was only when he drew near that he guessed that it was on purpose, as Harry looked back at him expectantly. Coming up beside the smaller Sidhe Draco looked from Harry out over the lake. 

 

“Do you… I mean…” Draco sighed softly as Harry struggled with what he wanted to say, but he waited. And sure enough… “We’re mates, aren’t we?”

 

“Possibly,” Draco was with great care. 

 

“Possibly? Don’t you… feel it? Feel the pull? Just like Morcant described…” Draco glanced over to see Harry flushed, but still looking at him. Draco refused to acknowledge the answering flush on his cheeks as he looked away from those earnest green eyes a moment.

 

“Yes, I do,” he finally admitted.

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked. “I mean… we’ve hated each other for so long now.”

 

“No.” Draco glanced over to see Harry’s startled expression. “I don’t hate you. I never have.”

 

“What do you mean? I thought…”

 

“You assumed.”

 

Draco watched as Harry bristled in a predictable way and smirked.

 

“You’re a prat, Malfoy.”

 

“I never claimed not to be, Harry.” He said, watching as the other Sidhe realized what he’d said. Then huff and turn to look out at the lake.

 

“What are we going to do then?”

 

Draco gave a shrug of his shoulders and crossed his arms, stepping closer to Harry. He couldn’t resist drawing near. He smiled when Harry moved as well, brushing against each other. “We can start over. Get to know each other. Sian said that it happens to everyone differently. We don’t need to declare undying love for each other right away. Plus, there is a war. If the Dark Lord knew, he’d use us being mates against us.”

 

“So then… friends. We start as friends.” Draco gave a nod of his head, turning as Harry did, curious as the Gryffindor stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Harry Potter.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened briefly, then a brief smile played on his lips. He took the offered hand in a firm shake. “I’m Draco Malfoy. Its nice to meet you, Harry.”

  
“Nice to meet you too, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & review, please!
> 
> Also, for those that read the last chapter after I edited it, you can feel free to follow my writing tumblr! You can find it at [MyWolfLoveUniverse](http://mywolfloveuniverse.tumblr.com), where I will post writing status updates, and various other things from writing inspiration, reference, research and tidbits about the world and characters of my fics.


	21. Chrysanthe & Dimitrius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little chapter for you guys, giving a closer look at the Dwarven Twins.
> 
> No beta currently.

The tears wouldn’t stop, and Chryssa hated that. Hated that she couldn’t get the tears to stop flowing, though she suppressed the sobs as best as she could. Curled up under the window in the unused girls restroom which Myrtle typically occupied. A dreadful ghost, but it was private and she could hide in here.

 

**_I am here, Chrys._ ** Dmitri’s voices sounded in her head.  **_But Andrew and Theo are also here. They were with me, and they refused to let me come to you without explaining why I looked angry. I’m sorry._ **

 

Chryssa sucked in a sharp breath, her mental response immediate.  **_NO! No, they cannot see. They cannot know!_ **

 

She raised her hand to try cast the locking spell they’d learned from Sian, only she was too late. Dmitri was already pushing in. Chryssa shrank into herself, holding her legs with her face buried against her knees. She didn’t want the others seeing her like this! She wanted so badly to be strong and fierce like Braith, and yet she wasn’t.

 

“I don’t want them here. Get out,” she said softly, her voice holding no real fire.

 

“Chrys, stop that,” he twin said, sounding sad and worried. She heard them all approach.

 

“Go away, please. I’m fine.”

 

“Bollocks,” came Theo’s cultured voice. “Your brother shot off like a light, you can’t tell me it wasn’t something serious. Come on, love, look up. Let us see you, eh?”

 

“No,” she said firmly.

 

Then suddenly there was another presence; Andrew. The tall sidhe lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Up in his arms, making her small Dwarven frame seem so much smaller compared to his towering Sidhe height. She squeaked and her face came up, hands gripping at his shirt front as he carried her over to the sinks.

 

“There’s your pretty face,” Andrew commented, giving Chryssa a smile that made her blush under the tears staining her cheeks. He then sat her down perched on a sink which left her a little off-kilter and resting her hands on his arms to keep balance.

 

She looked down as Andrew frowned after getting a good look at her. She knew she had to look a fright. Her pigtails were a mess, eyes red from crying and puffy, nose red as well, make-up smeared. There was nothing visual, though. The pumpkin juice spilled over her was gone, spelled gone the moment she got in the restroom, ducking out of sight of her tormentors. 

 

“Oh, Chrysanthe…” she heard Theo say after a sharp intake of breath. Theo and Dmitri flanked Andrew and she steadfastly looked down as her twin’s hand came to rest on her knee in silent support.

 

“It was that group again, wasn’t it?” Dmitri asked. Chryssa nodded slightly and her brother sighed. “This group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins have been targeting Chrys and I. I think they see us being short and Dwarves as us being easy targets. It doesn’t help that Chrys and I aren’t fighters like Braith, and not nearly as magically skilled as Sian. They’ve been going after Chrys here more than me.”

 

Andrew’s hands, which cupped Chryssa’s elbows, tightened their hold on her slightly, causing Chryssa to look up into the Sidhe’s amber-like gold and brown eyes which were now narrowed. Anger obvious in their depths as she watched the black of his pupil threatening to expand much like when Draco had nearly gone feral before. It calmed her to see.

 

Then Theo was touching her, fingertips light on her cheek as he turned her face toward him. He had a wet square of cloth in his hand as he began to wipe at her face. “What did they do to you?” Cultured as always, yet holding a harder edge. She realized the hardening within Theo’s voice was anger. Where Andrew’s expressions gave him away, with Theo it seemed it was his voice that did as the boy’s expression showed nothing but worry.

 

“Nothing bad. It was rather tame this time around… Just pumpkin juice and harsh words. Saying how my blood is dirty… how all of our blood is dirty because we inherited as fae.” He voice was a soft whisper as she spoke, eyes closed as Theo cleaned her face. Theo and Andrew both calmed her. The need to cry disappearing as they comforted and cared for her. It was an alien concept. Orphans both, actions like this outside of Dmitri were unusual for her.

 

“We have to tell the others. No, Chrysanthe, hush love. We have to. We’re in this together. We have to protect each other. If they mess with you and Dmitri, they mess with all of us.” Her eyes opened as theo talked and she was caught up in his intense gaze as sky blue darkened slightly; like the sky promising a storm.

 

\---------- POV Change: Dmitri ----------

 

“He’s right, Chrys,” Dmitri said to his sister.

 

It was curious, watching Andrew and Theo react to his twin in distress. The way they touched and handled her. Not to mention the way his sister responded to them. Friendly and social as Chrys was, she was still guarded. It was their way. In life they had learned to only trust and rely on each other. Yet here she was, distressed at first, but relaxing slowly.

 

“Alright… I just didn’t want to cause any problems. You all have enough on your plate with this war,” his sister said.

 

“A war we still know little about,” Theo responded with, steel in his voice. “Information we need is being withheld. Anyway, we have nothing else but training going on, so don’t worry. We can handle this easily. Draco, Pansy and I may no longer be Slytherin’s, but we’re a force to be reckoned.”

 

Dmitri smiled, thankful that Theo seemed to adept at easing his sister’s fears. It would be a lie to say that seeing how she reacted to Theo and Andrew made him a tad bit jealous, but at the same time he was happy. While he was use to being the only one she would honestly confide in and feel comfort with, he was also aware enough to know that their co-dependence on each other wasn’t exactly a good thing. Twins or not. They were their own people. They would do well to learn from George and Fred and how they balance their twinship with their camaraderie with others. 

 

“Well, let's get back to the Tower. We can talk to everyone there.” Dmitri said as he stepped back, letting Andrew help his sister down from the sink.

 

“Alright.” Chrys said, seeming to finally agree to share their plight. 

 

Stepping out of the restroom Dmitri slipped an arm around his sister’s shoulders as they trooped back to Fae Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please! You can find frequent updates and random bits of info and writing memes about the characters over on my writing tumblr, [mywolfloveuniverse](http://mywolfloveuniverse.tumblr.com).


End file.
